lily moony padfoot and prongs read deathly hallows
by Vika16
Summary: lily is grieving over the death of her parents when she finds the seventh harry potter book will it help her through her grieving
1. Chapter 1 The Start of a Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter all I own is Rose Evans

* * *

**Chapter One: The Start of a Story**

Lilly walked into the gryffindor common room on Christmas eve to find three of her least favorite troublemakers potter, black and lupin around the fire where she had wanted to sit, but she was in a bad mood and didn't have the energy to be mad at them and yell so she just went to the empty armchair and sat down staring at the fire. she knew it seemed odd she hated them, so why'd she just sit down the reason was because earlier that day at breakfast she had gotten a letter in a black envelope that said her parents had died in a muggle attack she took the letter from her pocket and threw it in the fire and abruptly out of nowhere said "I wish I knew what was going to happen".

The boys were so shocked that she had talked to them that they didn't speak until james said "I know what you mean my parents died two weeks ago on a mission" it was common knowledge that james parents were aurors, but no one knew that they had died, it was then lilly realized that the boys hadn't been their usual loud selves, infact they had been sitting around the fire probably thinking the same thing as her.

Then out of nowhere a book appeared with a note on top lily reached out and grabbed the note, it said I know you must be wondering why a book appeared out of nowhere but you wished to know the future and its in this book and if you don't believe me check the publishing date but if you still don't believe please still read it I know it will be a shock a lot of it but you want to know. At the end I have to wipe your memories but any feelings you got from a person who's reading this with you will stay the same but if you gain a hate towards a person in this book you will lose it history has to run its course love, Rose Evans.

Lilly almost burst out crying for what felt like the milionth time that day no one knew who Rose is but she was Lilly's little sister who died in a car crash when Lilly was nine nobody knew about her except severus snape who had enough tact not to mention her the boys had no idea who she was but lupin and potter saw the look on Lilly's face but black being the idiot that he was didn't and blurted out "Evans is that a relative of yours I thought they were all muggles".

"All my living relatives are muggles" Lilly said "Rose was my baby sister she died in a car crash when I was nine she could have been a witch but ill never know she died when she was only seven years old".

Once every one had taken that information Lupin said "well since I doubt it is prank then because no one else knows about Rose we should read it what do you guys say".

every one said yes.

"so who reads first how bout you Lilly since your sister sent it"

"Ok Lilly reached over and read the title and said potter you don't have a relative named Harry potter do you"?

"No I don't I might have a great uncle named Harold but he died and since its from the future it could be my son so please start reading. And I was wondering if while we read this book we could be on first name bases"? James asked Lilly nodded.

Lilly cleared her throat, and read clearly from the cover _"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" _Lilly perked up at the word deathly but James beat her to it "What is a Deathly Hallow, you don't think Voldemort created some new kind of weapon...do you?" Worry etched into his voice, Deathly was one word he never wanted to hear on the cover of a book about his son.

Lilly shrugged. "We can only read and find out." she said this as she flipped open the book. **"We now present the seventh and final installment in the epic tale of Harry Potter"**

2 voices spoke out at once.

"Epic!"

"Seventh?"

Lilly looked up, Sirius had obviously said Epic, and James had said 7th, but James spoke before Sirius did. "You mean there are MORE books? Wait, that means that he is in his 7th year at Hogwarts."

Everyone looked at him.

James rolled his eyes and pointed to the binder. "Look 7th year. That means that he is safe, I mean there will never be a more safer place than Hogwarts."

Everyone nodded and directed his question. "Epic? What does she mean Epic, what's so epic about my god Childs life"? Sirius asked. When everyone gave him weird looks he said "what I'm James best mate"

Lilly smiled and opened the book, Flipping slowly through the pages. "Whoa." She said, staring at the page he had flipped to. "What"?! James, Remus, and Sirius chorused, not liking the fact that it was the only word their friend had chosen. "Guys" Lilly said slowly "This book was written in 2007."

Sirius jumped to his feet. "No way!" He looked over Lilly's' shoulder and read the same small printed numbers in the copyright and he too saw the numbers 2007.

Remus and James joined them and James whistled low. "Damn, your sister was telling the truth Lilly". No one spoke, and they slowly returned to their seats. Lilly tore her gaze from the copyright page and continued flipping till he found chapter one.

"Damn this picture is freaky" She said, showing everyone, they all knew who it was, and everyone shuddered. "What is he doing in my sons book?" james whispered, and lilly squeezed his shoulder tightly before she started reading.

"**Chapter One: The Dark Lord Ascending"**

James scowled at the words she read. "What is she getting at? My son better not be their or so help all who cross my path." he gripped his wand tightly.

Lilly ignored him and continued reading.

**The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests: then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.**

"Who are they?" James wondered out loud. Lilly looked up and cast him a annoyed glance.

"Well we can't know until you stop talking". She said. James smiled sheepishly and Lilly (with an annoyed huff) continued reading.

"**News?" asked the taller of the two.**

"**The best," replied Severus Snape. **

Sirius let out a low growl. "_Snape_" he spat the name like it was a mouthful of dirt. "What's _he_ doing in this book."

James had a deep frown on his face and Remus was looking between them like a tennis match.

Lily sighed. She didn't understand why James and Sirius hated Severus so much, but they did, and hearing the name they despised most wasn't very comforting.

Lilly cleared her throat before Sirius got out of control and continued on.

**The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched.**

Sirius was sitting up a bit straighter. "What are they up to..."

"**Thought I might be late," -**

"For what? Your masters meeting?" James growled. But no one spoke after him, wanting to hear what was going on.

**-Said Yaxley, his blunt features sliding in and out of sight as the branches of the overhanging trees broke the moonlight. **

"Yaxley? Wasn't he that 1st year Slytherin in 4th year that tried to cast Crucio on Matthews? But no one had enough proof?" Lilly asked.

Remus nodded. "And then in 6th year when he tried to rig James' broom so that he couldn't catch the quaffle. He got serious detention for that, and he wasn't allowed to set foot on the Quiddech field again."

"Oh yes" said James, his face darkening "I remember Yaxley"

"**It was a little trickier than I expected. But I hope he will be satisfied. You sound confident that your reception will be good?" **

James cursed under his breath. "I knew it. Deatheater's. I was just hoping I was wrong..."

Lily frowned. He had a point.

Remus, however, wanted to find out what would happen, so he asked to read.

**Snape nodded, but did not elaborate. They turned right, into a wide driveway that lead off lane. The high hedge curving with them, running off into the distance and beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring the men's way. Neither of them broke step: in silence both raised their left arms in a kind of salute and passed straight through, as though the dark metal were smoke.**

"What are they doing with what seems to be a very expensive and luxurious headquarters? Last time I heard they were in a graveyard." James scoffed, not liking how they seemed to have stepped up.

Sirius shrugged with a sour look on his face as Remus read on.

**The yew hedges muffles the sound of the men's footsteps. There was a rustle somewhere to their right: Yaxley drew his wand again, pointing it over his companion's head, but the source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock, strutting majestically along the top of the hedge.**

Sirius in turned scoffed. But Remus ignored it and kept reading.

"**He always did himself well, Lucius.-**

"WHAT!" Sirius bellowed in rage at the name, continuing to yell in a string of curse words.

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled, surprised and angered at him for bursting out like that.

Sirius quieted but glared at the book as though the name was an unforgivable curse that had been placed on his friends.

"Mate, what the ruddy hell was that about?" James said.

"That bloody bastard, he's almost as bad as Bellatrix, got himself right up in the ministry he has, its a miracle he hasn't been caught yet! With all the death eater activity going on in his family its only a bloody matter of time, He is the one who 'mentioned' it to my family I was in Gryffindor. He's the one who 'mentioned' to kick me out of the house. He's the one who thought it best to get me wiped off my family tree. Not that I mind I hated that ruddy family. But I hate him most of all. Every since he married Narcissa..." Sirius trailed off and no one spoke.

Remus slowly continued on, hoping that Lucius would not be mentioned again.

"**-Peacocks..."Yaxley thrust his wand back under his cloak with a snort.**

**A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, light glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as Snape and Yaxley sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it. **

It was Lily's turn to scoff. And everyone looked at her in surprise. She looked at them in turn. "Oh come on, that's just a little much."

James chuckled. "Says the girl who wanted dancing snowman, swan sculptures, real snow, and icicles at the snow ball in 6th year."

Lily made a face at him and Remus laughed as he read the next paragraph.

**The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Snape and Yaxley as they strode past. The two men halted at the heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then Snape turned the bronze handle.**

Everyone sucked in their breath. "Here we go..." Sirius breathed, as though he and not Snape had turned the handle.

**The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting as a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Snape and Yaxley lingered for a moment on the threshold. A their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they were drawn upward to the strangest feature of the scene: and apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and reflected in the mirror and in the bare, polished surface of the table below. None of the people seated underneath this singular sight was looking at it except for a pale young man sitting almost directly below it. He seemed unable to prevent himself from glancing upward every minute or so.**

Lily shook her head. "I feel horrible for the person who is above the table there."

Everyone nodded.

"**Yaxley. Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very near late."**

James shuddered. "I don't know why he is in my child's book but I want him out of it."

Sirius nodded. "I'm sure Harry has nothing to do with him. His only a child after all."

Lilly remained quite. She to did not know why this book would start off with something so much as a Deatheater meeting. Let alone with Voldemort's picture.

Remus didn't know what to say. And he continued reading; hoping and praying to Merlin that Harry wasn't there. And had nothing to do with this meeting.

**The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they grew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that her seemed to emit a pearly glow.**

Everyone shuddered.

"I'd hate to be the person who faces him." Remus said with an extra shudder.

"Red eyes, Snakelike, last time I checked he was human, and didn't have red eyes." Sirius said with a disgusted face. But worry was lying just behind his eyes. Because this was Harry's book, and Voldemort was in it.

"**Severus, here," said Voldemort, indicating the seat on his immediate right. "Yaxley-beside Dolohov."**

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "I wonder what little Snivelly did to become Voldemort's right-handman."

**The two men took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the table followed Snape, and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first.**

Remus paused, looking up expecting Sirius or James to comment. However, when they didn't, he quickly lowered his head and read on.

"**So?"**

"**My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move-"**

Remus stopped mid-sentence, staring at the name just in this middle of the sentence.

"Who? What? Remus don't you dare stop reading!" Lily said, grabbing a pillow and getting ready to chuck it at him.

Remus began to sputter but the words he was saying soon became clear.

"**-Harry Potter-"**

Remus stopped reading, James and Sirius blew into a string of curses and names at Snape, and Lily dropped her pillow.

"SHHH!" She said loudly and threw pillows at both of them. "I want to know what Harry has to do with them. So QUIET!!"

Remus slowly continued to read the book.

"**-from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall"**

"WHY THAT-"

"SHUT IT SIRIUS!"

**The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened, others fidgeted, all gazing at Snape and Voldemort.**

"**Saturday...at nightfall," Repeated Voldemort. His read eyes fastened upon Snape's black ones with such intensity that some of the watchers looked away, apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched with the ferocity of the gaze. Snape, however, looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and, after a moment or two, Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile.**

"**Good. Very good. and this information comes-"**

"**- from the source that we discussed," said Snape.**

"They have a source? It must be from inside the Order..." James concluded out loud.

"How do you know?" Remus asked, looking up from the page.

"Well they couldn't get information unless someone from the Order said something. I mean, unless they used Imperius on someone. But we would know, by their eyes, so obviously their is a traitor..." James explained.

Sirius nodded. "The problem is, who? I mean, Harry is wanted for some reason and it seems they're putting some effort into it, so he did something to get them angry. And who would betray them, well obviously besides Snape."

Lily nodded slowly. "All we can do is read and find out." She said, nodding to Remus who took queue and read on.

"**My Lord."**

**Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. All faces turned to him. **

"**My Lord, I have heard differently."**

"False trails or multiple plans..." James, again, concluded.

Everyone looked at him again and he rolled his eyes. "Well if Yaxley heard differently, then there must be either multiple plans so that if one fails then there are more to lay back upon, and or they must have put out a false trail or two to confuse the Death eaters."

"But why does Harry need so much protection?"

"If Voldemort's still alive than we all still need protection." Lily said.

Remus said nothing and continued reading.

**Yaxley waited, but Voldemort did not speak, so he went on, "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."**

"Why are they moving him before 17? Why don't they move him now?" Lily asked, not happy that the Deatheater's knew both plans.

Remus shrugged. "Maybe because he just is being moved then."

"This book is confusing." Sirius said grabbing his hair in mock insanity.

"Padfoot your ALWAYS confused. So why is the book any different?" James asked, only to get smacked in the face with a pillow. He chucked it aside with a laugh and Remus chuckled and kept reading.

**Snape was smiling.**

"**My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail (**"Told you"**) This must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."**

"**Assure you my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley.**

"**If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape. "I will assure you, Yaxley, the Auror office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter.-"**

"And why is that? And what does he mean 'no further part' why does he need so much protection? And what-"

"Calm down James, he's after all of us remember?" lilly said soothingly.

"Then where am I? What is so important about my son that Voldemort forgot about us!"

"James-"

"No! If were alive than Voldemort should want us, not my son. He did nothing wrong!"

"James-"

"No you guys, something isn't right. Why is it only Harry he wants? Harry did nothing."

"James! Let Remus read..." sirius said calmly.

James huffed and Remus found his placing and read on.

"**-The Order believes we have infiltrates the Ministry."**

"**The Orders got one thing right, then, eh?"-**

"NO!" Said Sirius, dramatically falling back across the couch.

"They can't have infiltrated the Ministry! "Remus yelled at the book."

Lilly shook her head. "At least the Order knows that the Ministry is infiltrated..."

"Yes but that means that Voldemort is stronger, and we are weaker." James said.

"At least we have the Order" Lilly reasoned, trying to be optimistic.

"Yah but the Order has a trai-"

"SHUT IT SIRIUS! I'm staying positive!"

"Fine. But I'm just trying to point out-"

"Remus please keep reading."

**-said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.**

**Voldemort did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought. **

"**My lord," Yaxley want on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy-"**

**Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at once, watching resentfully as Voldemort turned back to Snape.**

"**Where are they going to hide the boy next?"**

"**At a home of one of the Order," Said Snape. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection the Order and the Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."**

"They can't destroy the Ministry..." Sirius said, not believing it. "It will never fall."

"That is were your wrong mate." Remus said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Lily said.

"You guys said the Ministry can't be infiltrated. And we were wrong. If they got that far, they are close to the Minister, and if the Minister falls..."

"Then everyone will fall with it." James finished.

Remus shook his head and continued.

"**Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "Will the Ministry have fallen before next Saturday?"**

**Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders. **

"Better not" Sirius muttered. Remus glared up from the book and then continued.

"**My Lord. I have good news- (**"UHG!"**)- On that score. I have- with difficulty, and after great effort- succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse on Pius Thicknesse."**

"Will it NEVER end? How could Pius fall to the Imperius curse? After all that training?" James stated loudly.

Lily muttered something and waved a hand at Remus to start reading again.

**Many of those sitting around Yaxley looked impressed; his neighbor, Dolohov, a man with a long, twisted face, clapped him on the back.**

"**It is a start," (**"Shut down!" "SHUT UP SIRIUS!"**) Said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Ministers life and that will set me back a long way."**

"Good. Fail!" Lily said, crossing her arms and blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

James laughed. He couldn't help it. "Sometimes Lily you say the most immature things..."

"Stuff it."

"Remus just keep reading."

"**Yes-my Lord, that is true-but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."**

"Well Scrimgeour is a good man. And a good fighter, He would be hard to take down." James said, "After all, he isn't Head of the Auror's office for nothing. Right?"

"Yes, but if they have 30 against one then he will go down none the less." Remus stated.

"But-"

"No. Remus read."

"**As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," Sid Voldemort. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."**

"**We are at an advantage there, my Lord," Said Yaxley, who seemed determined to receive some portion of approval. "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transportation. If Potter Apparate or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."**

"Damn..." James cursed under his breath.

"They know this though. The Order, because they know Voldemort's infiltrated the Ministry, so they won't use either, right?" Lily said.

Sirius nodded, "They will use an illegal Portkey or a broomstick."

"Hopefully it won't be broom. After all, Voldemort could take them far to easily." Remus stated. Then quickly read from the page once more.

"**He will not do either," said Snape. "The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."**

"**All the better," said Voldemort. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far."**

**Again, Voldemort looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "I shall attend to the boy in person-"**

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" James cried out. But Sirius put a hand over his mouth and nodded to Remus.

"**-There have been too many mistakes were Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs."**

"What does he mean? Has Harry faced him before?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. "It seems like it. Sounds like Harry's faced him before."

"But how many times?" James asked. Worried that his son, not even 17, had met Voldemort face to face.

"It doesn't say." Remus said, skimming the rest of the page.

"Well, if he faced Voldemort before...than that explains why they are so desperate..." Sirius pointed out.

"Well he got away what sounds like numerous times. So this time her may get away too..." James said.

"I hope..."

**The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might have be blamed for Harry Potter's continued existence. Voldemort, However, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above him.**

"**I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."**

"I don't understand..." Lily said, looking at the opposing wall, thinking over the words in her head. She suddenly turned to James. "Why does he have to kill Harry? Since when has Voldemort cared for something so much that he has to attend in person? Not that I want your son killed, but something strange is happening..."

"I agree," Remus said, earning looks of confusion from James and Sirius. " It said that there were things that he hadn't understood before. Luck and chance. It doesn't make sense that Voldemort is chasing Harry like this, after all, Harry is just a boy, Voldemort could get anybody to kill him and he is wasting time chasing Harry? After all, their planning to take down the Ministry. Yet, he is taking planning time to chase a boy?"

"Just keep reading, maybe we will find out what Harry did..." Lily said, though worry was placed in her eyes, and echoed every corner of her voice.

**At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downward, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet.**

"Poor fellow, whoever it is..." Remus said shaking his head, then he continued on.

"**Wormtail,-"**

"WHAT?"

"WHO?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Remus was startled to say the least, and hurried to finish the sentence.

**Said Voldemort, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"**

"No," Said James shaking his head, "No, no, no it can't be Peter."

"Yah, Peter is terrified of Voldemort, he would never work for him." Sirius nodded.

"It's just someone with the same nickname." Remus concluded, then he lowered his head to the book.

"**Yes. m-my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that at first glance, to be unoccupied. Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing but a curious gleam of silver.**

"Defiantly not Peter." Sirius said.

"Yah..." said Remus.

"**As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before i got to kill Potter."**

"Why?"

"SHHHH!"

**The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.**

"**No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see...Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."**

"Oh shut down!"

"SIRIUS SHUT UP!"

**Lucius Malfoy looked up. his skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. **

"**My Lord?"**

"**Your wand, Lucius i require your wand."**

"**I..."**

**Malfoy glanced sideway at his wife. She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging sown her back, but beneath the table her slim dingers closed briefly on his wrist. At her touch, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy. **

"**And the core?"**

"**Dragon- Dragon Heartstring."**

"**Good." said Voldemort. He drew out his own wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made and involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wand in exchange for his own.-**

"Ooooh. That sucks." Sirius said with a little laughter in his voice.

"Yah, Voldemort won't miss that." James said with a little laughter in his voice too.

**-The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.**

"**Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?"**

**Some of the throng sniggered.**

"**I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late... What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?"**

"**Nothing- nothing my Lord.!"**

"**Such lies, Lucius..."**

**The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stooped moving. One or two of the wizards barley repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table.**

"Nagini..."James muttered, his eyes darkening. "I hate that snake...what I wouldn't give to kill that Snake from hell."

"Shhh, James, Let Remus read." Lily comforted him.

**The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders; its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy.**

"**Why do the Malfoy's look so unhappy with their lot? Is it my return, my rise to power,-"**

"Wait, Return? Rise? What is he talking about?" Lily asked, confused.

"Who defeated him?" James asked.

"We don't know yet. Lets read."

"**-Not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"**

"Years?"

"SHHHH!"

"**Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it- we do."**

**To Malfoy's left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To his right, his son, Draco, who had been gazing up at the inert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terrified to make eye contact.**

"Looks like Draco doesn't want to be there." Sirius mocked.

"This isn't funny Sirius." Lily said.

Sirius shrugged, "They would do the same."

"Oh well. Please read Remus."

"**My Lord," said a dark women halfway down the table-**

"Bellatrix." Sirius growled. "You wait, she's practically in love with Voldemort."

"Eh" Lily made a noise, disgusted.

"**-Her voice constricted with emotion," (**"told you"**) "It is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."**

"Ew." James said, cringing.

"They're all whacked up, sick freaks." Sirius stated, crossing his arms and leaning into the couch.

**She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness.**

"Okay that's just a little bit disgusting." Said Remus, making a face.

"Well, its Bellatrix, what did you honestly expect?" Sirius said with an air of ease, for he knew all this already, well, about Bellatrix that is.

"Um, Hmm, I don't know a little bit of sanity." Remus said in mock question.

Everyone laughed, and when they all finished, Remus read on.

"**No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one side as he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."**

**Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight.**

"**My lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"**

"**No higher pleasure...even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"**

**She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused.**

"**I don't know what you mean, My Lord."**

"**I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the-"**

Remus stopped, and paled, but red started to find its way into his face and he reddened considerably fast.

"What is it?" James said, getting up and prying the book from the stunned hands. He skimmed the page, and started laughing, finishing the sentence for Remus.

"**-She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."**

Sirius smiled widely. "Dude, we're related!"

Remus looked over at Sirius and groaned, falling back against the chair.

Lily giggled and grabbed the book out of James' hands, handing it back to Remus.

"Leave him alone guys, it isn't his fault, besides, who knows, maybe you, Sirius, married someone." Lily defended him.

Sirius scoffed, "Fat chance, I'm Sirius Black Lil's, I don't marry."

"You never know." Lily said. "Remus will you please keep reading."

Remus nodded, still embarrassed.

**There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The great snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear is, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoys' humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed with happiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red.**

"**She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We- Narcissa and I- have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."**

"**What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, it carried clearly through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?"**

**The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who was staring down into his own lap, then caught his mother's eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the wall.**

"**Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough."**

**And the laughter died at once.**

"**Many of our oldest family tree's become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring. "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."**

"**Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!"**

"**You shall have it," said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world...we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain..."**

**Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and it gave a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against it's invisible bonds.**

"**Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort. **

"It better not be someone I know." Lily said, gripping her own wand tightly.

She startled everyone for no one had spoken between sentences for some time.

"I'm sure it isn't." James said.

"Oy, do you want to know what happens to Harry or not? I for one want to finish this chapter and read about Harry." Sirius said.

"This coming from you?" Lily said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. Now Remus, please read."

"Wow Sirius saying please? That's a-"

"READ!"

**Snape raised his head to the upside-down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"**

" **Ah, Yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again.**

"Please did you really think he would help you?" Sirius muttered.

"Well obviously she thought it would help." Lily snapped.

" **And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand- free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seemed unable to look at her anymore.**

"Coward", Muttered James.

"**But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who don't know, we are joined her tonight by Charity Burbage-"**

"NO!!" Lily groaned.

"Damn." Whispered James.

"What the Hell she do?" Muttered Sirius. "Oh that's right, all you have to do is be born."

"**-Who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

**There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth crackled.**

"**Yes...Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all bout muggles...how they are not so different from us..."**

**One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.**

"**Severus...please...please..."**

"Honestly, Do you think he would help you at all?" Sirius growled, he knew Charity, and she was a great woman, but she could be extremely stupid sometimes.

" **Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance...She would have us all mate with muggles...or, no doubt, werewolves...**

**Nobody laughed this time: There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again**

"**AvadaKedavra"**

**The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor.**

"**Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood.**

"That's it." Remus finished.

"That was a dreadful chapter." Lily said slowly.

"Yah, but on the bright side, next chapter is about Harry..." Remus said, holding up the book with the picture of a hand holding a piece of broken glass, reflecting an eye.

Lilly reached for the book. "I'm reading next."

Remus smiled grimly and handed over the book. Then Lily cleared her throat and began to read.

a/n how was it this is my first fanfic and I really don't care if there are any flames oh and for those who have read my fic before i changed marcia into rose


	2. Chapter 2 Lily’s His Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter all I own is Rose Evans

for those who have read my story before i changed marcia into rose

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter **

**Chapter 2: Lily's His Mother**

**"Chapter Two: In Memoriam"**

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"I don't know, like in memory of I think." Remus said, pondering over the title.

"Who died?"

Lily shrugged. "Well if you shut that trap of your we might be able to read now wont we _Sirius_?"

Sirius rolled his eyes but said nothing.

**Harry was bleeding. **

"Oh well that's just a lovely start to a lovely chapter." James said in annoyance. "Why is everything happening to Harry?"

"SHHH!"

**Clutching his right hand in his left and swearing under his breath,**

"Don't swear Harry, even under your breath" Lily lectured to james son, only the fact may be he was in a book.

James and Sirius snickered at this and Remus' mouth seemed to twitch into a small smile.

**-He shouldered open his bedroom door. There was a crunch of breaking china.**

"What?" James asked, not believing he heard right, So Lily repeated the sentence.

"What's with the china outside his door?" Sirius asked.

Lily shrugged and kept reading, not worrying about the oddness of the china.

**He had trodden on a cup of cold tea that had been sitting on the floor outside his bedroom door.**

"**What the-?"**

**He looked around; the landing of number four, Privet Drive, was deserted.**

"Wait? Were have I heard that before?" lily said, wait I know that's my sisters house but whats he doing ther unless oh my god

"What?" Sirius asked leaning forward to hear.

"I'm not saying until I'm completely sure"

"But what's Harry doing there? I can't have sent him there for holiday, right?" James said, not liking how so far, there names, not once, had been mentioned.

"You must be doing something for the Order" Lily concluded, then she read the next sentence.

**Possibly the cup of tea was Dudley's idea of a clever booby trap. Keeping his bleeding hand elevated, Harry scraped the fragments of cup together with the other hand and threw then into the already crammed bin just visible inside his bedroom door. Then he tramped across to the bathroom to run his finger under the tap.**

**It was stupid, pointless, irritating beyond belied that he still had four days left of being unable to perform magic...-**

Sirius laughed, "Remember mate how you were nearly pulling your hair out at this."

James threw a pillow, hitting him in the face.

"OY!" Sirius yelled, chucking it back. Though James, laughing, had expected this and dodged it easily.

Sirius prepared to throw another until Lily got up and smacked them both upside the head, than sat down and kept reading.

**-But he had to admit to himself that this jagged cut in his finger would have defeated him. He never learned how to repair wounds, and now he came to think of it- particularly in light of his immediate plans-**

"Wait, what _plans_?" Sirius said, his eyes narrowing

Remus had to admit this was a little bit odd, the only plans they knew where Voldemort's, and Harry's who was to be moved, but apparently he had more that Voldemort knew not.

Lily sighed. "Maybe the Order has other plans for him." She said, though she didn't believe this herself.

James nodded, "Yah." Though no one wanted to admit this was not in anyway likely, because being James' son, they knew he was up to more than what the Order was likely to do for him.

**-This seemed a serious flaw in his magical education. Making a mental note to ask Hermione how it was done,-**

"Oh, looked like Harry's got a girlfriend." Sirius said in mock voice.

Lily smiled, but rolled her eyes. "Or just a girl who happens to be a very good friend."

"Being a Potter, that's not likely." Remus smiled with a small twitch of his mouth, indicating he found this quite amusing.

"Hey, why is everyone insisting that just because he looks like James mean's he's just like him, his mom gave some genes to you know." She huffed, crossing her arms.

James muttered something under his breath that made Lily raise her eyebrows.

"WHAT, was that?" She said, her voice reaching a dangerous level.

James tried to smile innocently and said, "nothing"

"sure." Lily said Then, when he thought he had gotten away with it, she smacked him on the head.

"OY! What in bloody hell was that for?" He whined, rubbing his head.

"Cause it was a load of shit." Lily concluded, and continued reading.

**he used a large wad of toilet paper to mop up as much tea as he could, before returning to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.**

**Harry had spent the morning completely emptying his school trunk for the first time since he had packed it six years ago. At the start of the intervening school years, he had merely skimmed off the topmost three quarters of the contents and replaced or updated them, leaving a layer of general debris at the bottom- old quills, desiccated beetle eyes, single socks that no longer fit. Minuets previously, Harry had plunged his hand into the mulch, experiencing a stabbing pain in his forth finger of his right hand, and withdrew to see a lot of blood.**

"Ouch." Sirius commented.

"Though that does sound like James, you know, about the trunk, remember when he found that-" Though Remus never finished that sentence because James had thrown a pillow so hard that Remus, in surprise, pushed his feet off the table, tipping the chair backwards, earning much laughter from James and Sirius while Lily helped him up.

"Honestly," Lily said, though her mouth was twitching. Remus was still clutching the pillow as his chair was pushed up, his hair was everywhere in turn, and his face was still in shock.

Then the wave of events began to settle in his brain and he chucked back the pillow, just as hard, hitting James right in the face.

"That will teach you." Remus said, straitening his hair, James was about the throw the pillow when Lily cast him a stern, hard glance, then he lowered the pillow to much disappointment.

**He now proceeded a little more cautiously, kneeling down beside the trunk again, he groped around in the bottom and, after retrieving an old badge that flickered feebly between SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY and POTTER STINKS, **

"OY!" James yelled loudly, but Lily shh'ed him and kept reading.

**a cracked and worn-out sneak-o-scope, and a gold locket inside which a note signed R.A.B had been hidden, he finally discovered the sharp edge that had done the damage. He recognized it at once. It was a two-inch-long fragment of the enchanted mirror that his dead-**

Lily looked up, her brow furrowed, which usually happened when she was upset about something and unable to finished the sentence.

James carefully pried the book out of Lily's hands and finished the sentence for her.

**-That his dead godfather, Sirius, had given to him.**

Everyone was looking at Sirius who was staring at the book in shock. "I...Died?" He said, more questionable than fact. "But, how? When?"

James, shook his head, "It doesn't say."

"Well it can't have been to long ago, I mean, I gave him the mirror." Sirius stated, remembering the enchanted mirror mentioned.

"During his Hogwarts years, but why? Why did you give him our mirrors?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Hell if I know, but why did he break it? Did I get him mad or something?"

James in turned shrugged. "I'm sure it was an accident, but Lily, please keep reading." He said, handing the book back to a tearful Lily. Lily nodded with a watery smile and continued.

**Harry laid it aside and felt cautiously around the trunk for the rest, but nothing more remained of his godfather's last gift except powdered glass, which clung to the deepest layer of debris like glittering grit.**

**Harry sat up and examined the jagged piece on which he had cut himself, seeing nothing but his own bright green eye reflected back at him. Then he placed the fragment on top that morning's Daily Prophet, which lay unread on the bed, and attempted to stem the sudden upsurge of bitter memories, the stabs of regret and of longing the discovery of the broken mirror had occasioned, by attacking the rest of the rubbish in the trunk.**

Lily paused, looking up to see if anyone would comment, when no one did, she sighed and continued on with the next paragraph.

**It took another hour to empty it completely, throw away the useless items, and sort the remainder in piles according to whether or not he would need them from now on. His school and Quidditch robes, -**

"YES! I KNEW HE WOULD PLAY QUIDDITCH!" James said, getting up and punching the air with his fist. Him, and Sirius high fiveing, completely forgetting that Sirius would die in a few years time.

Lily threw a pillow at them, "SHUT UP AND LET ME READ!"

Naturally, they quieted.

**Cauldron, parchment, quills, and most of his textbooks were piled in a corner, to be left behind.**

"Wait, he isn't going back to Hogwarts?" Remus said, straitening up in his chair.

"Looks like, but then what IS he going to do." James said, looking puzzled, "You don't think he's running away from Voldemort, do you?"

"Or going after..."Sirius said. Everyone looked up in surprise.

"Sirius, don't even kid around about that, Voldemort would kill him if he got within 2 miles of him." Lily said, looking wide eyed.

"Well Voldemort wants Harry, and it would make sense if Harry posed as a threat, right?"

"Sirius, full grown men have died from Voldemort, Harry, 17 year old Harry, isn't a threat." James said, not wanting to believe that is son, already wanted by Voldemort, was posing as a threat to the most feared wizard of all time.

"Okay, "Sirius said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Fine, Lil's keep reading."

"don't call me lils"

**He wondered what his aunt and uncle would do with them, -**

"Where am, i"? James said, "I haven't been mentioned at all! What about, His parents were off saving the world and had dumped him at the Dursley's because it was the safest place available, what about us!"

"James," Lily breathed, she too had wondered this, but James was the first one to say anything about it.

"No, something had to have happened to us Lil's, because I would never, EVER, dump my kid on their door step. Never. No matter what."

Remus looked down, not wanting to say what had jumped to his lips. "Lily, could you please read on?"

Lily nodded slowly.

**Burn them in the dead of night, probably, as if they were the evidence of some dreadful crime. His muggle clothing, Invisibility Cloak (**"YES! He got the cloak!"**) Potion-making kit, certain books, the photography album Hagrid had once given to him, a stack of letters, and his wand had been repacked into an old rucksack. In a front pocket was the Marauder's Map-**

The Three men high fived, making Lily look up.

"What?" Sirius asked. "He has the Map and the Cloak, the ultimate mischief packaged deal."

"Yah, We are merely celebrating." Remus said, shrugging, making Lily roll her eyes.

**and the locket signed R.A.B.**

"Who is this guy anyway, they keep mentioning it." James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I keep thinking of my brother, but I doubt it is him. Harry wouldn't have a thing of his. Regulus was private of his possessions."

James nodded. "Remember when we tried to break into his room the one time, he nearly blew himself up."

"Well whatever the case may be, I want to know what's going on with Harry, not Regulus." Lily stated firmly, then she read on.

**Inside, it. The locket was accorded this place of honor not because it was valuable- in all usual senses it was worthless- but because of what it had cost to attain it.**

"Wait, what does that mean, that it cost him money, what?" Sirius asked.

Remus only shook his head. "It's worthless, so why would you pay for something of such a high cost for something so useless, I think Harry means that it cost him something dear, something or someone close to him. Just for the locket."

Sirius shrugged. "Whatever, Lil's if you would so kindly read on."

Lily cleared her throat and read on.

**This left a sizable stack of newspapers sitting on his desk beside his snowy owl, Hedwig: one for each of the days Harry had spent at Privet Drive this summer.**

James let out a low growl but Lily smacked him on the arm and kept reading, finding it odd they still weren't mentioned.

**He got up off the floor, stretched, and moved across to his desk. Hedwig made no movement as he began to flick through the newspapers, throwing them onto the rubbish pike one by one. The owl was asleep, or else faking; she was angry with Harry about the limited amount of time she was allowed out of her cage at the moment. **

"Well if Voldemort's after him, messages would be unwise, obviously." Remus said, nodding with pride. "Harry's a smart kid, he knows better than to let Hedwig out, no need for Voldemort to know of his unknown plans."

Lily nodded, but no one talked further, they wanted to know just what Harry was up to.

**As he neared the bottom of the pike of newspapers, Harry slowed down, searching for one particular issue that he knew had arrived shortly after he had returned-**

James choked, "Returned, what does he mean _Returned_?"

Lily sighed, "I don't know James, can I please just read?"

James' hard gaze seemed to soften and he nodded, taking a deep breath.

**to Privet Drive for the summer; he remember that there had been a small mention on the front about the resignation of Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. At last he found it. Turning to page ten, he sank into his desk chair and reread the article he has been looking for. **

Lily stopped.

"What is it Lil's?" James said.

Lily frowned as she read.

**Albus Dumbledore Remembered**

"dumbldore died?" Remus said, shocked. "I never...I...wow..."

Sirius ran his hand over his face. "Is it just me or his this book just full of deaths and depression?"

"Isn't called the Deathly Hallows for nothing mate." James said sadly.

"James, you don't think Harry will die...do you?" Lily asked, worried.

"It's a sizable book Lily, I'm sure Voldemort won't kill him..." Remus said, offering comfort, though he didn't know what to think, after all, the last page could be explaining life after Harry...but Remus didn't wish to think about it.

Lily smiled sadly at these words. "Well do you all want to learn about the Life of Albus Dumbledore? Or what? Cause if I do read this, no talking!"

Everyone nodded and so Lily read on about the Life of Albus Dumbledore, no one talked, for it was a very long article, so they sat quietly and listened.

When Lily finally finished, everyone remained quiet.

"Wow." Remus said slowly. "I never knew."

"Me either, but then again, we never knew much of him, did we?" lily said, looking at everyone who was shaking their heads.

"Well come on, we're back to Harry." james said, then she read on about his son whose life up to this point, he had never known to be hell.

**Harry finished reading but continued to gaze at the picture accompanying the obituary. Dumbledore was wearing his familiar, kindly smile, but as he peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles, he gave the impression, even in newsprint, of X-raying Harry, -**

Everyone laughed.

"Yes, he tends to do that often." Remus chuckled.

"He always did that to me and Prongs, he seemed to always know it was us." Sirius laughed.

Lily only smiled.

**Whose sadness mingled with a sense of humiliation. **

"Sounds like him and Dumbledore were close." Remus surveyed.

"Well with Voldemort after him, I can only guess why." James nodded in agreement.

**He had though he knew Dumbledore quite well, but ever since reading this obituary he has been forced to recognize that he had barely known him at all. Never once had he imagined Dumbledore's childhood or youth; it was as though he had sprung into being as Harry had know him, venerable and silver-haired and old.**

Everyone laughed, for that seemed to be the image that everyone had of him.

Lily kept reading on once everyone had calmed down.

**The idea of a teenage Dumbledore was simply odd., like trying to imagine a stupid Hermione or a friendly Blast-ended Skrewt.**

"Hermione is mentioned twice now." Sirius pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well she must be smart, seeing as a stupid Hermione was hard to imagine." Lily said with a small glare, but also a small smile.

"Come on Lil's, your thinking the same thing." Sirius said, a small sparkle in his eyes.

"Am not, but I for one want to know about james son and if you will kindly shut that mouth of yours, I will be able to read in peace."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but did not elaborate.

**He had never thought to ask Dumbledore about his past. No doubt it would have felt strange, impertinent even, but after all, it had been common knowledge that Dumbledore had taken part in that legendary duel with Grindelwald, and Harry had not thought to ask Dumbledore what that had been like, nor about any of his other famous achievements**

"Well your not really the only one squirt." James muttered.

"Yah, I mean, name someone who actually did." Remus nodded, offering little help to the Harry in the book even though Harry could not hear him.

Lily shrugged it off, not really caring.

**No, they had always discussed Harry, Harry's past, Harry's future, and Harry's plans...**

"Whoa, Voldemort must be dead set on getting to Harry...but why?" Sirius said, looking startled at what had just been read.

Lily wasn't concerned about that right now, what had caught her attention was the word past. Obviously, it had caught James' as well.

"What do you mean _past."_ He said. _"_What do you mean his plans, his future? Why does Voldemort want my son so badly"? He said, angered by the fact that his son was wanted for some unknown reason and that, still, they had not been mentioned. Not _once._

"James, calm down. What ever reason it may be, Harry made it this far, if he got this far, than...he'll go even farther, trust me, there's nothing to worry about." Lily soothed. But she hardly believed her own words; something still itched at the back of her mind.

James looked at lily, who was staring at the top of the page. With a sigh he sat down, waving at her to continue.

With a small look, she obliged and continued.

**And it seemed to Harry now, despite the fact that his future was so dangerous and so uncertain.**

James opened his mouth to comment angrily, but stopped at a glare from his friends.

**That he had missed irreplaceable opportunities when he had failed to ask Dumbledore more about himself, even though the only personal question he had ever asked his headmaster was also the only one he suspected the Dumbledore had not answered honestly:**

"**What do you see when you look into the mirror?"**

"**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."**

Everyone laughed at this, the increasing tension eased slightly.

"What mirror?" Remus questioned as the laughing slowly stopped.

Everyone shrugged, not really caring, that is, except Remus.

**After several minuets' thought, Harry tore the obituary out of the Prophet, folded it carefully, and tucked it inside the first volume of Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against Dark Arts. **

Remus smiled, "I remember reading that book."

All his reply was was two pillows being thrown at him, and a rolling of eyes from his best friends.

"Moony, you've read _every _book." Sirius said with another roll of his eye's as 'Moony' took a defensive tone.

"Just stuff it mate, Sirius won." James said with a small smile.

Remus glared and huffed, turning his head away.

**Then he threw the rest if the newspaper onto the rubbish pile and turned to face the room. It was much tidier.**

"Yes," James said, holding up his finger, "Because rule number 3 of a being a Potter is such: The Room of a Potter, must never be 'Tidy'. Is such a way of the Potters."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And were, May I ask, are these 'Rules'." She looked at him expectantly as he dug into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and than a piece of old, over folded, rubbish looking paper.

Shoving it under her nose, he showed her. "See! Rule 3: The Room of a Potter must never be 'Tidy'. Is such the way of the Potters".

Lily merely sniffed in distaste and read on as James sent Sirius a smile that read 'I-won'

**The only things left out of place were today's Daily, Prophet, still lying on the bed, and on top of it, the piece of broken mirror. **

**Harry moved across the room, slid the mirror fragment off today's Prophet, and unfolded the newspaper. He merely glanced at the headline when he had taken the rolled-up paper from the delivery owl early that morning and thrown it aside, after noting that it said nothing about Voldemort. **

"Harry really is interested about Voldemort..." Remus trailed off.

Sirius shrugged. "Well in a lunatic was out to get me, I would want to know what he was planning."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows again, this time in confusion. "But Harry DOESN'T know what Voldemort's planning, mainly because now, Voldemort knows what HE'S planning. "

Everyone didn't look happy that the fact had been stated.

"Well, I'm sure that the Order does, so I'm positive that they are right now, in the book of course, planning something new. I bet my life on it." Remus said, nodding in commitment on this thought.

Everyone took this as a wary comment, seeing a number of gaping holes in this theory, but did not give word on what they each thought.

**Harry was sure the Ministry was leaning on the Prophet to suppress news about Voldemort. It was only now, therefore, that he saw what he had missed.**

**Across the bottom half of the front page a small headline was set over a picture of Dumbledore striding along looking harried:**

"Uhg" Lily said, rolling her eye's.

"What?" James said, looking over at the book.

"Another article."

Remus nodded. "Read it quickly, no one will make comments."

Lily nodded and read on hastily. When she finished...

"That witch is STILL around?" Sirius scoffed.

"I thought she'd be dead by then, with everything she posts. You would think that someone would have gotten fed up."

Lily shook her head in Pity. "Obviously not."

**Harry ripped open the paper and found page thirteen. The article was topped with a picture showing another familiar face: a women wearing jeweled glasses with elaborately curled blonde hair, her teeth bared in what was clearly suppose to be a winning smile, wiggling her fingers up at him. **

"Hasn't changed much has she?" James said, disgusted.

Lily shook her head.

**Doing his best to ignore the nauseating image,-**

James and Sirius laughed.

Sirius smiled. "A true Potter."

**Harry read on.**

"ANOTHER article." Lily sighed.

Remus shook his head in annoyance to the book. "Keep reading."

Everyone had stayed quiet for a good portion of the time that is until one particular paragraph.

"**Oh yes," says Skeeter, nodding briskly, "I devoted an entire chapter to the whole Potter-Dumbledore Relationship.-**

Sirius' eyes turned to slits as he glared at the innocent hard covered book.

Remus, weary that the book would burst into flames, cleared his throat. "Um, Padfoot?" Scooting a safe distance away as the dog Animagus glared at the book in Lily's lap. He let out a low growl, resembling a dog even as his human self. "I really do hate that bitch."

"Padfoot, calm down..." Remus said, scooting farther away as Padfoot continued to glare at the helpless, **very** flammable, book.

Sirius growled. "No one messes with my godson." He continued to glare at the book, and if you looked real closely, you could almost swear it was looking for an escape.

Despite the fact of the nervous book and His best friend glaring at it, James felt touched. Sirius was acting like Harry was his own son, not his best friends' son. In spite of the situation, James smiled. He had hoped that Sirius would feel like part of the family, now he knew just how much Sirius did. Sirius loved Harry as much as him, or Lily, and that meant a lot to James. It was nice to know that he would be there for Harry, when him, and Lily couldn't be; That Harry had someone else to turn to if something happened to them.

He gave Padfoot a look. Sirius glared at him for a moment, then promptly gave a heavy sigh. "Fine, Lily im sorry, would you continue to read?"

"You know this book making me see a different side of you guys can be caring not just annoying immature egotistsacal maniacs"

Exchanging a glance between the two friends, Lily sighed and picked up where they had left off.

Everyone was silent, knowing how Lily was when she got interrupted. However there were exchanged glares between the Maraurder's as they silently planned their revenge

With a huff Lily finished the long article. She really did hate Skeeter, more so now than before.

Looking up, Lily watched as the boys nodded at each other, than realized Lily had finished and was now staring at them with a curious expression.

James was the first to speak. "Don't worry Lil's, it's no big deal."

She sighed. He knew her to well. "2 things don't call me lil and, What are you 3 going to do now?" She said, raising her eyebrows at him. Of course, she already knew the correct answer, James wasn't about to sit back and let their son be made a fool, even if it was in their sons supposed future.

"Lil's, we weren't up to no good, I Solemnly Swear it!" He said, raising his right hand.

Lily scoffed. The Maraurder's, not up to no good, that was almost laughable. Lily gave up on the matter that she would sort later, right now, the book was her main concern.

She didn't catch the extremely relieved glance he sent his friends.

"James, What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Lily said, looking up from the book she had been getting ready to read.

James, who had expected a full out lecture on how not to lie to her, relaxed and shrugged. "A tournament held a while back. A really, dangerous, tournament. A lot of people have died in it. It's held between 3 schools, the school holding it provides space for students from other schools to stay and provides places for the 3 tasks. One student participates from each school. The Student that wins at the end of the year is given the Triwizard cup and 1000 galleons, why?" He looked at her just in time to see her face whiten.

"Because...Well, Harry was in it."

Sirius sat up and stared at her. "Impossible, they banned it." He said, slicing the air with his hand in a disbelieving way.

Lily shook her head, reciting the line.

Remus whistled low. "Well, At least Harry got through it."

Lily looked back down at the book. "This reporter asked Rita if she believes if Harry was there when Dumbledore died...James you don't think he was...do you?"

James shook his head, he hoped not. If Harry was there when Dumbledore died, it must have been horrible. It sounded like him and Harry were close, and to lose someone that close... He shook his head again. "I'm sure he didn't Lily. I'm sure he didn't."

No one believed his lie.

Lily sighed, "Come on, let's move on with this book."

**Harry reached the bottom of the article, but continued to stare blankly at the page. Revulsion and fury rose in him like vomit; he balled up the newspaper and threw it, with all his force, at the wall, where it joined the rest of the rubbish heaped around his overflowing bin.**

"Appears Harry hate's Rita to." Remus said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sirius smiled. "It's the way of the Potters."

Lily smiled, but kept on reading.

**He began to stride blindly around the room, opening empty drawers and picking up books only to replace them on the same piles, barely conscious of what he was doing, as random phrases from Rita's article echoed in his head: An entire chapter to the whole Potter-Dumbledore relationship...It's been called unhealthy, even sinister...He dabbled in the Dark Arts himself in his youth...I've had access to a source most journalists would swap their wands for...**

"**Lies" Harry bellowed, -**

"Nasty Woman she is..."Remus said, shaking his head in shame.

"And Harry thinks so to..."James nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe Rita would tell such things, so many lies in one sitting." Lily sighed.

"Well as long as Harry doesn't believe that witch, I'm fine with it." Sirius said blindly, how he would love to get his hands on Skeeter's bony little neck...

"Come one," Lily said, her voice cutting through the thick atmosphere, "We're almost done with the chapter."

**-And through the window he saw the next-door neighbor, who had paused to restart his lawn mower, look up nervously.**

**Harry sat down hard on the bed. The broken bit of mirror danced away from him; he picked it up and turned it over in his fingers, thinking, thinking of Dumbledore and the lies with which Rita Skeeter was defaming him...**

**A flash of brightest blue.**

"What?" All four of them questioned, confused. For the sake of it, Lily re-read the small sentence.

James, Remus, and Sirius looked at each other, once more, silently communicating. All of them knew what the mirror could do, but could it possibly still work when broken?

Lily took no notice of this and read on, earning back the attention of the 3 wary boys.

**-Harry froze, his cut finger slipping on the jagged edge of the mirror again.**

"Ouch"

**He had imagined it, he must have done. He glanced over his shoulder, but the wall was a sickly peach color of Aunt Petunia's choosing: -**

"Lily stopped and groaned, "That's my sister all right."

james said "than that means" he jumped up and said yelled "lilys his mother yes yes yes and yeeeeeeeeesssssssss"!

"shut the hell up potter".

**-There was nothing blue there for he mirror to reflect. He peered into the mirror fragment again, and saw nothing but his own bight green eye looking back at him.**

"has your eyes lily".

**He had imagined it, there was no other explanation; imagined it, because he had been thinking of his dead headmaster. If anything was certain, it was that the bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore would never pierce him again. **

"That's it." Lily stated quietly.

Sirius huffed as he placed his elbows on his knees and took his face in his hands. "This book makes me depressed."

Remus chuckled. "Having to read books usually does make Padfoot here depressed."

James and Lily sniggered in amusement, whilst Sirius only smirked. "Fine, than I suppose I'll just have to prove you wrong. I'm reading next." He said, poking himself in the chest. He winced and the group laughed once more.

Lily, still smiling, handed the book over. "Be my guest."

Sirius, in his haste, dropped the book, losing its placing.

"Oops."

--

So how was it bad good I have a lot of free time on my hands so this my get updated quickly


	3. Chapter 3 we’re dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter all I own is Marcia Evans

I changed Marcia into rose

**Disclamer: I do not own harry potter**

**Chapter 3 we're dead**

Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Nice going Padfoot."

Sirius glared at Remus as he scooped up the book and flipped to the lost page. "Well, Remmy, We can't all be graceful." He sneered in the werewolf's direction, a small smirk on his lips.

Remus turned red in the face. "Don't EVER call me Remmy!"

"What's the matter Remmy, don't you like being called Remmy?"

Remus glared harder as he turned redder in the face.

Lily huffed in frustration and got up, smacking the men upside the head. They both glared at her in turn as they rubbed their now sore heads.

James sniggered as his future wife sat down. "What's up with you and smacking today?"

Without looking at him, she smacked him, hard, and the shoulder.

He mumbled something about women under his breath and scooted to the other end of the couch, rubbing his shoulder.

Lily just smirked. "Have you found the page yet Sirius?" she asked, her voice in a forced polite.

He muttered something that sounded strangely like, 'well if you hadn't hit me over that head you crazy hag I would be reading right now...' which made Lily purse her lips, looking much like McGonagall.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, would you like to REPEAT that?" She said with a forced smile, stressing every syllable.

The man literally gulped. "No I think I'll just start to read..." He trailed off and forced his eyes on the page, pretending not to feel the burning gaze of his best friends future wife.

**The Dursleys Departing**

"Why are they leaving?" James said slowly.

Sirius huffed. "Well Prongsie I don't know. Where ever will we find the information. Oh gosh! Look, a book! Maybe we should read it!" He said dramatically. Without waiting for his friend to reply, Sirius kept reading.

**The sound of the front door slamming echoed up the stairs and a voice yelled, "Oi! You!"**

**Sixteen years of being addressed as thus-**

Four echoed in outrage.

"SIXTEEN!"

"DON'T YOU ADDRESS MY BABY LIKE THAT"!

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU FAT ASS BASTARD?"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP"!

Every one looked at Remus who had his hands over his ears. "I'm sorry but my ears are sensitive enough thanks."

Everyone rolled their eyes and James spoke up first. "What did it mean by Sixteen YEARS of being addressed as such?" He said, looking uneasy.

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe you left him there when he wasn't able to do magic to protect him."

Lily shook her head. "I would leave him at my Great Aunt Elizabeth than at Petunia's house."

**-Left Harry in no doubt whom his uncle was calling; nevertheless, he did not immediately respond. **

"Good." James scoffed in annoyance.

**He was still gazing at the mirror fragment in which, for a split second, he had thought he saw Dumbledore's eye. It was not until his uncle bellowed, "BOY!" that Harry got slowly to his feet and headed for the bedroom door, -**

"You take your good old time baby, you don't have to do anything for him." Lily cooed to her son's aid, really to bad he was in the ruddy book...

**-Pausing to add the piece of broken mirror to the rucksack filled with things he would be taking with him.**

Lily huffed in annoyance at the book. "Honestly WHAT does he thing he's gonna do?"

"Maybe he's going into hiding." Remus concluded.

"That doesn't me-." Lily was going to argue her point but James had put his hand over he mouth and looked at Sirius.

"Please Read." Lily could only glare at her future husband.

"**You took your time!" roared Vernon Dursley when Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. "Get down here I want a word!"**

**Harry strolled down the stairs, his hands deep in his jeans pockets. When he reached the living room he found all three Dursleys. They were dressed for traveling: Uncle Vernon in a fawn zip-up jacket, Aunt Petunia in a neat salmon-colored coat, and Dudley, Harry's large, blond, muscular cousin, in his leather jacket.**

"I love them already." Sirius muttered under his breath.

Lily heard this and gave a false smile. "If you love them now, wait until Petunia talks."

"**Yes?" Harry asked.**

"**Sit down!" said Uncle Vernon.**

Remus scoffed. "More like commanded."

**Harry raised his eyebrows.**

Everyone smiled but said nothing.

"**Please!" added Uncle Vernon, wincing slightly as though the word was sharp in his throat.**

**Harry sat. He thought he knew what was coming. His uncle began to pace up and down, Aunt Petunia and Dudley following his movements with anxious expressions. Finally, his large purple face crumpled with concentration, -**

"Bet it takes him a long time to think." Remus said with a small smirk.

James and Sirius laughed while Lily only smiled.

**-Uncle Vernon stopped in front of Harry and spoke.**

"**I've changed my mind," he said.**

"**What a surprise," said Harry.**

The group laughed as Sirius read on.

"**Don't you take that tone-" began Aunt Petunia in a shrill voice, but Vernon Dursley waved her down. **

Sirius looked up at Lily, "Oh yes, she's such a charming women."

James smirked. "I can hear wedding bells already."

Sirius merely looked at him, "You know James, I'm sure Lily wouldn't want to find out what happened in forth year, now would she?"

James gave him a questionable look before it dawned on him; his face became suddenly panic stricken. "Uh, Sirius, lets not go there shall we? I mean, really why...why do we have to go all the way back to ancient history, besides...Lily doesn't want to know about THAT now does she?"

Lily gave her future husband her 'look'. "Lily doesn't want to know about WHAT exactly?" Her voice, a dangerous, polite.

Sirius smiled. "Well in forth year, it was such a lovely year, and little Prongsie here decided to sne-" Sirius never really did finish his sentence, he was to busy trying to stop James from strangling him.

Lily huffed. "Men..." She took out her wand and pointed it at them.

In a flash both men became rigid like a board and fell to the floor with a clunk.

Lily got up and loomed over them, their eyes darted left to right, watching frightfully as the wife of James looked down on them. "Now, when I undo this spell, you two are going to sit down QUIETLY and Sirius your going to read. And James Harold Potter, I'll deal with you yet!"

James cast a would-be-glare at Sirius. It was Sirius' fault that he would have to tell his wife about...about...James' eye twitched, regardless of his immobility to move. Oh the Horror.

Lily glared at him and undid the curse. The two men sprung up from the floor and sat in their respective placing, James glaring all the while.

Sirius found his page (he had dropped it when James had sprung at him) and cleared his throat rather loudly.

Remus had found the whole ordeal funny and was sitting trying to look serious, though he was failing miserably.

"**It's all a lot of claptrap," said Uncle Vernon, glaring at Harry with piggy little eyes. "I've decided I don't believe a word of it. We're staying put, we're not going anywhere."**

Lily rolled her eyes. "What is this ridiculous man talking about?"

Sirius shrugged at her and kept reading, he really didn't want that to happen again.

**Harry looked up at his uncle and felt a mixture of exasperation and amusement.**

James smiled in pride, but before he could express this is future wife gave him a fierce glare. "Shut it Potter."

He winced, she only used his last name now when she was cross with him, and if she was cross now, she would be in whole hell furry when she found out about...about...he gulped.

**Vernon Dursley had been changing his mind every twenty-four hours for the past four weeks, packing and unpacking and repacking the car with every change or heart. Harry's favorite moment had been when Uncle Vernon, unaware that Dudley had added his dumbbells to his case since the last time it had been unpacked, had attempted to hoist it back into the boot and collapsed with roars of pain and much swearing.**

The whole group gave a roaring laugh.

"**According to you," Vernon Dursley said now, resuming his pacing up and down the living room, "we –Petunia, Dudley, and I –are in danger. From –from –"**

"**Some of 'my lot,' right," said Harry. **

"OI!" James and Sirius yelled, glaring at the book.

Remus just glared, saying nothing whilst Lily was pursing her Lips together to get Sirius moving.

"**Well I don't believe it," repeated Uncle Vernon, coming to a halt in front of Harry again. "I was awake half the night thinking it all over, and I believe it's a plot to get the house."**

"**The house?" repeated Harry. "What house?"**

"**This house!" shrieked Uncle Vernon, the vein in his forehead starting to pulse. **

"Why would Harry want the House?" James said a little bit worried. What he really meant to say was why did Harry _need _the house?

They all blew him off with his paranoia of him and Lily not being in the book and Sirius kept reading.

"**Are you out of your mind?" demanded Harry. "A plot to get this house? Are you actually as stupid as you look?"**

James stuck his chest out. "That's my boy!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's OUR boy."

James smiled sheepishly, silently thinking to himself '_oh bloody shit I'm dead.'_

"**Don't you dare-!" squealed Aunt Petunia, but again, Vernon waved her down-**

"Oh isn't this family just full of love?" Sirius mocked, dramatically lifting his arms to the ceiling.

James held back a chuckle as Sirius caught Lily's 'look'.

"Sorry Lily." Sirius muttered quickly and then jumped right back into the story.

"**Just in case you've forgotten," said Harry, "I've already got a house, my godfather left me one. So why would I want this one? All the happy memories?"**

Sirius smiled. At least his godson had something to remember him by, since he broke the mirror and all.

James was thinking something else, somewhere as to why Harry has a house and James and Lily had yet to be mention into the third chapter. He let out a sigh maybe they had _died_...

Lily noticed her future husbands discomfort and wrapped her arm around his, she could be mad at him later.

**There was silence. Harry thought he had rather impressed his uncle with this argument.**

"**You claim," said Uncle Vernon, starting to pace yet again, "that this Lord Thing-"**

"**-Voldemort," said Harry impatiently, "and we've been through this a hundred times already. This isn't a claim, it's a fact, Dumbledore told you last year, and Kingsley and Mr. Weasley-"**

Remus (who had gotten over the very funny ordeal) looked at the group in turn. "Guys, you know what I've only just noticed?"

"What?"

"That Harry say's Voldemort, not You-know-who, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but Voldemort. Grown men and women won't say his name, yet here we have almost 17 year old Harry who says the name without a problem...I find that odd."

James pondered this for a moment. It was true. Harry hadn't once said the small substitute names. His brow furrowed. Guess it was just what Harry heard around the house growing up? That is if they didn't _die_...

Sirius shrugged. "James and Lily wouldn't raise him to be scared of a stupid name, besides, its not like the word is bad or anything."

Lily smiled but she still clung just a little tighter to her future husband.

**Vernon Dursley hunched his shoulders angrily, and Harry guessed that his uncle maws attempting to ward off recollections of the unannounced visit, a few days into his summer holidays, of two fully grown wizards. The arrival on the doorstep of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley had come as a most unpleasant shock to the Dursleys.**

"Well good." Lily muttered, looking a bit irritated again.

"Who is this Weasly bloke? I've heard of Shacklebolt, Good man he is, but who's Weasly?" James asked.

"He was a 7th year prefect at school, when we were in 1st year." Lily muttered into his chest.

James nodded and Sirius read on.

**Harry had to admit, however, that as Mr. Weasley had once demolished half of the living room, -**

The gang of friends exploded into laughter as Sirius finished.

"Oh Tuney would be furious, she's always been a neat-freak she has." Lily chuckled.

**-His reappearance could not have been expected to delight Uncle Vernon.**

"**-Kingsley and Mr. Weasley explained it all as well," Harry pressed on remorselessly. "Once I'm seventeen, the protective charm that my mother used to keep me safe will break, -"**

"Protective charm?" Lily commented rather loudly. She had read about those...but what had it said? She searched her mind frantically, but it turned up blank.

"Must be a charm that you can put on someone to protect someone when your away, must be a new one they invented." Remus commented lightly, trying oh so hard to convince himself.

"**-And that exposes you as well as me. The Order is sure Voldemort will target you, whether to torture you to try and find out where I am, or because he thinks by holding you hostage I'd come and try to rescue you."**

Sirius smiled. "Anyone noticed how he said thinks and not knows?"

Lily let out a little chuckle, even though it was mean to find it quite amusing.

**Uncle Vernon said nothing, but continued to pace up and down. Outside the sun hung low over the privet hedges. The next-door neighbor's lawn mower stalled again.**

"**I thought there was a Ministry of Magic?" asked Vernon Dursley abruptly.**

"**There is," said Harry, surprised.**

"**Well then, why can't they protect us? It seems to me that, as innocent victims, guilty of nothing more than harboring a marked man, we ought to qualify for government protection!"**

James glared at the book. "Innocent victims. My son is the innocent victim you-" James strung off in curses at the man he didn't he know, (a/n I would place they would reach beyond the story's rate xD)

Lily slapped him slightly.

**Harry laughed; he could not help himself. It was so very typical of his uncle to put his hoped in the establishment, even within this world that he despised and mistrusted.**

"**You heard what Mr. Weasley and Kingsley said," Harry replied. "We think the Ministry has been infiltrated.**

**Uncle Vernon strode to the fireplace and back, breathing so heavily that his great black mustache rippled, his face still purple with concentration.**

"Takes a lot of energy out of the guy doesn't it?" Remus said darkly. He didn't like, the man, therefore, not caring about taking a crack or two, at him.

The rest of the group smiled but only Sirius spoke, but he was reading so I guess that doesn't count.

"**All right, let's say, for the sake of argument, we accept this protection. I still don't see why we can't have that Kingsley bloke."**

"Honestly." Lily muttered.

**Harry managed not to roll his eyes, but with difficulty.**

"You should have." Sirius added but kept going.

**This question had also been addressed half a dozen times.**

"**As I've told you," he said, through gritted teeth, "Kingsley is protecting the Mug- I mean, your Prime Minister."**

"**Exactly- he's the best!" said Uncle Vernon, pointing at the blank television screen. **

"So it's not like you deserve him." Remus scoffed. He really was quite pissed at the man.

**-The Dursleys had spotted Kingsley on the news, walking along discreetly behind the Muggle Prime Minister as he visited a hospital. **

"What's up with that? Why does the Prime Minister need protection?" James questioned, looking at Remus.

Remus caught his glance and shrugged. "Like I know!"

James rolled his eyes. Some help Remus-The-Know-It-All was.

"**Well he's taken," said Harry. "But Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle are more than up to the job-"**

Lily perked up, "Hestia Jones? I know her she's in-"

James finished for her, "2nd year." He smiled; at least it was a familiar face, and someone he knew besides the Dursley's.

"**If we'd even seen CVs…" began Uncle Vernon, but Harry lost patience.**

**Getting to his feet he advanced on his uncle, now pointing at the TV set himself. **

"**These accidents aren't accidents –the crashes and explosions and derailments and whatever else has happened since we last watched the news. People are disappearing and dying and he's behind it –Voldemort. I've told you this over and over again, he kills Muggles for fun. Even the fogs –they're caused by dementors, and if you can't remember what they are, ask your son!"**

Sirius cringed. He hated Dementors, always had, always will. Just thinking of Harry having an encounter with them made him want to vomit.

**Dudley's hands jerked upward to cover his mouth. With his parents' and Harry's eyes upon him he slowly lowered them again and asked, "There are… more of them?"**

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, there's only one."

"**More?" laughed Harry. "More than the two that attacked us, you mean? Of course there are, there are hundreds, maybe thousands by this time, seeing as they feed off fear and despair-"**

"**All right, all right," blustered Vernon Dursley. "You've made your point-"**

"**I hope so," said Harry, "because once I'm seventeen, all of them-Death Eaters, dementors, maybe even Inferi –which means dead bodies enchanted by a Dark wizard-"**

The whole group shuttered, remembering a very nasty lesson that had included the Inferi, no one ever wanted to see one

**-Will be able to find you and will certainly attack you. And if you remember the last time you tried to outrun wizards, I think you'll agree you need help."**

"Sounds like that was a fun memory." Sirius chuckled.

Everyone followed suit.

**There was a brief silence in which the distant echo of Hagrid smashing down a wooden front door seemed to reverberate through the intervening years. **

James laughed. "I'm sending Hagrid a nice big thank you basket." Everyone smiled; each was planning to put the name on the card.

**Aunt Petunia was looking at Uncle Vernon; Dudley was staring at Harry. Finally Uncle Vernon blurted out, "But what about my work? What about Dudley's school? I don't suppose those things matter to a bunch of layabout wizards-"**

"OI!" Everyone yelled, each taking turns to call the man what they liked. It was when a small whimper from a sleeping first year staying for the holiday did they quiet down

"**Don't you understand?" shouted Harry, -**

Sirius stopped. Staring at the words that laid before him on the page. Suddenly, he sat up and look (falsely) cheerily around the room. "How about we all go for a nice round of butter beer down in the kitchens eh?"

James looked at his friend with an odd expression. "Sirius what does it say?"

Sirius looked at James, with that stupid smile plastered to his face. "Maybe grab a truffle or two!"

"WHAT DOES THE DAMNED BOOK SAY SIRIUS?" James yelled, he hadn't meant to, but something was wrong, so terribly wrong with the way Sirius was smiling.

Sirius gave his friend a sad look, and read from the page.

"**THEY WILL TORTURE AND KILL YOU LIKE THEY DID MY PARENTS"**

The 3 others looked at Sirius. Lily sucked in her breath sharply and put her face to James' chest as James snuggled his face into her hair. It was bad enough Sirius was gone, but now them to? Lily pried herself out of James' grip and walked over to the fire and stared into it the boys walked away so lily could think about what the book said.

James sighed and gave a sad smile to his friends then He excused himself and went back to the fire where Lily was.

Remus bowed his head. "I can't believe this is our future, It's bad enough your gone, but Lily and James now to? How...why?" Remus shook his head and placed it on his hands.

Sirius rested his head on his hand and looked at the book he had closed and placed on the table, the orange cover glowing from the fire. The boy, he looked so much like James, Sirius couldn't help but smile at it bitterly. "It's just what is to happen, what has to happen, we can't change it Moony, all of this has to happen someday Marcia said so."

Remus shook his head. "I know, but you can't say you won't take advantage and try to prevent it."

Sirius smiled bitterly. "If I did, it would only turn around and bite me in the ass, you and I both know it. We can't change this Moony, we just can't."

Remus looked up at his old time friend, "Yah, I guess we can't."

James walked over to the fire Lily was sitting on the floor. There was a picture she was staring at he could see it from over her shoulder it was obviously a muggle photo because the occupants didn't move it had a blond haired woman with emerald eyes a red headed man with stormy gray eyes and a gray haired old woman with light blue eyes and specks of red in her hair the three were arm in arm smiling at the young girls in front of them who were all arm in arm laughing the one on the right who seemed to be the oldest had blond hair stormy gray eyes with specks of green a very long neck an a sort of horse like face the one in the middle had vivid fiery red hair with sparkling green eyes that had specks of the slightest gray the one on the left was definatly the youngest she was almost the middle girls double except her hair was a shade lighter with natural blond streaks and her eyes had a lot more gray in them they all looked so happy and cheerful it almost made him cry because he was sure that this was lily's family her parents and grand mother in the back and her older sister petunia on the left with lily in the middle and Rose Evans in her shining youth about seven years old her eyes dancing in the light and even though it was a muggle photograph it almost looked like all the characters could come alive any moment, he looked at lily She was pink from holding tears in She was upset.

James sighed and made his way to his future wife.

He sat down on the floor next to Lily and put his arms around her, stroking her hair gently.

She lost it.

With a loud wail she turn fully to him and let out tears she had been trying to hold back for the past minute or two. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, setting his chin on the top of her head. Though reluctant, a few tears of his own slid out from under his closed eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, minutes ticking by slowly as Lily cried, cried for her having to leave her son, cried for Sirius, cried for everything. She didn't understand. Why them? What had they ever done to all end like this? The book had to be a hoax, a joke, a _lie. _But in a way, she knew it wasn't, and that in the end of it all, her son would grow up with...with _them._ Her sister, her brother-in-law, and their son. They were the ones who would get to see Harry grow, not her or James. Them.

James rubbed her back and made a quieting noise. "Shh, Lily it will be okay, everything will be okay. Everything's going to be fine." His words, meaning to comfort her, were lie's yes, but they were something.

In due time, Lily quieted, pulling away from her future husbands embrace, and wiping away the tears on her face and cheeks. James tried to give her a comforting smile, but you could see the lie through that to, tears of his own falling from his eyes.

Lily closed her eyes and put her head down on the table. "James?" She whispered.

"Yah?" He replied quietly from next to her. She could feel him playing with her hair. She tugged a smile.

"Whatever happens, you know, in this book we read, whatever happens, we'll always be there for Harry, right?" She said slowly, choosing her words as best she could.

She could tell he had smiled a bit. "Of course we will Lily, Of course."

"It almost feels like I lost them all" she picked up the picture and pointed to the old woman "that my grand mother she died last year, my parents were found dead last night, petunias hated me ever since she found out I was a witch and I feel like its my fault rose's dead I told her to go to her friends house and when her friends mom was driving them back some idiot drunk driver ran a red light her friend and her mom were fine but Marcia was sitting on the side where he struck the car she died this picture was taken on her seventh birthday a month before she died she was the brightest girl I ever met, a big bundle of energy and an even shorter temper than me and I guess it fit her hair was even more like fire than mine and she always got so upset because she got my moms genes and was the elf of the family I miss her so much, after that me and petunia got even closer we were almost completely inseparable until sev told me I was a witch she got jealous and started to hate me".

"Its okay lily petunias not worth it and its not your fault rose died".

She nodded and they were quiet for a while, James absently playing with her hair. The hair he claimed he loved so much. He would twirl in around his finger, and let it drape back down. He would brush the hair with his fingers and twist it up and let it fall elegantly down.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

Lily opened her eyes a little to see he was leaned back in his chair, a small smile on his mouth. She sat up slowly. "Are you scared?"

His eye's opened at the question and he looked at her. His smile vanished. He looked away and nodded. "Yah, I am."

She looked down and the palms of her hands. "Me too."

He smiled sadly and put an arm around her shoulder. see that picture there we will fight for your parent an for your sister and do you really think that rose would like to see her older sister like this so try to be brave for rose

With a watery smile she nodded, Unable to say proper words. She managed to choke out a "y-yah." before she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I love you Lily, so, so much." He whispered into her ear. He felt her smile against his shoulder.

"I love you to James, I really, really do."

"I'm glad you know I waited seven years to hear you say that but I wished it could have been said on happier circumstances"

They gestured for remus and Sirius to come back

Sirius stood up and cleared his throat. "You okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Lily gave a weak smile and nodded. "We'll be fine, thank you Padfoot."

He smiled and sat down at the couch. "So, you wanna start up again?" Sirius said, running his hands through his black hair. She smiled warmly and him and nodded, sitting with her future husband back on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Sirius flipped through the pages, scanning for the next sentence. Finally he found it and cleared his throat quietly.

"**Dad," said Dudley in a loud voice, "Dad –I'm going with these Order people."**

"Smart choice kid, smart choice." James muttered. Lily smiled and snuggled deeper into his warmth

"**Dudley," said Harry, "for the first time in your life, you're talking sense."**

They all let out a laugh, each trying to clear some of the tension in the air. Remus smiled as he looked over at the two future parents. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be told your going to die. Especially during this...situation.

**He knew that the battle was won. If Dudley was frightened enough to accept the Order's help, his parents would accompany him: There could be no question of being separated from their Diddykins. **

Lily snickered. Typical for her sister to call a child such.

**Harry glanced at the carriage clock on the mantelpiece.**

"**They'll be here in about five minutes," he said, and when none of the Dursley's replied, he left the room. The prospect of parting –probably forever –from his aunt, uncle, and cousin was one that he was able to contemplate quite cheerfully, but there was nevertheless a certain awkwardness in the air. What did you say to one another at the end of sixteen years' solid dislike?**

"Um, go to hell?" Sirius said as though it's quite obvious.

The 3 others laughed.

**Back in his bedroom, Harry fiddled aimlessly with his rucksack, then poked a couple of owl nuts through the bars of Hedwig's cage. They fell with dull thuds to the bottom, where she ignored them.**

"I've never known an owl to be so stubborn about flying." Lily huffed. "Even Bertie wasn't that bad." She finished, referring to her old owl.

"**We're leaving soon, really soon," Harry told her. "And then you'll be able to fly again."**

**The doorbell rang. Harry hesitated, then headed back out of his room and downstairs. It was too much to expect Hestia and Dedalus to cope with the Dursleys on their own.**

"Hestia? Dedalus? Aren't they from the ministry?" Lily said, looking at Remus in confusement.

Remus, catching her look, raised his hands." Why does everyone assume I know everything? Lil's I don't even work at the ministry!"

Lily stuck out her tongue and flopped back against the couch seat. "And don't call me lils".

James laughed and shook his head. "Lily you're so childish sometimes, but yes, they are from the ministry. They also must be in the Order to."

Lily rolled her eyes but nodded.

"**Harry Potter!" squeaked an excited voice, the moment Harry had opened the door; a small man in a mauve top hat was sweeping him a deep bow. "An honor, as ever!"**

Lily smiled.

"**Thanks, Dedalus," said Harry, bestowing a small and embarrassed smile upon the dark-haired Hestia. **

"**It's really good of you to do this…They're through here, my aunt and uncle and cousin…"**

"**Good day to you, Harry Potter's relatives!" said Dedalus happily, striding into the living room. **

James turned to Lily, "I'm sure they didn't like that." He chuckled.

Lily shook her head in amusement. "No, I don't think they did."

**The Dursleys did not look at all happy to be addressed thus; Harry half expected another change of mind. **

**Dudley shrank nearer to his mother at the sight of the witch and wizard. **

"**I see you are packed and ready. Excellent! The plan, as Harry has told you, is a simple one," said Dedalus, pulling an immense pocket watch out of his waistcoat and examining it. "We shall be leaving before Harry does. Due to the danger of using magic in your house –Harry still being underage, it could provide the Ministry with an excuse to arrest him –we shall be driving, say, ten miles or so, before Disapparating to the safe location we have picked out for you. You know how to drive, I take it?" he asked Uncle Vernon politely.**

Sirius laughed. "Their muggles, of course they know how to drive!"

Remus shook his head. "If I'm correct, you didn't know what driving was until AFTER meeting Lily's parents at kings cross. In fact, you didn't even know what a car was."

Sirius glared at him. "Your wrong."

"Sir-"

"Wrong."

"Bu-"

"Wrong!"

"You-"

"WRONG!"

Remus threw his hands up and huffed, Sitting back heavily in his seat. Lily, laughing at the argument, was leaning against James for a little support to sit up right.

Remus blushed and tried to keep glaring at her. "Oh shut up Lily." He muttered.

"**Know how to-? Of course I ruddy well know how to drive!" spluttered Uncle Vernon.**

"**Very clever of you, sir, very clever, I personally would be utterly bamboozled by all those buttons and knobs," said Dedalus. He was clearly under the impression that he was flattering Vernon Dursley, who was visibly losing confidence in the plan with every word Dedalus spoke.**

Sirius sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Who says bamboozled anymore?"

Lily had calmed down and rolled her eyes at Sirius. "Obviously Dedalus."

James gave Sirius a look. "Who says bamboozled at all?"

Sirius rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

"**Can't even drive," he muttered under his breath, his mustache rippling indignantly, but fortunately neither Dedalus nor Hestia seemed to hear him.**

"**You, Harry," Dedalus continued, "will wait here for your guard. There has been a little change in the arrangements-"**

"WHAT!"

"**What d'you mean?" said Harry at once. "I thought Mad-Eye was going to come and take me by Side-Along-Apparition?"**

Sirius shook his head. "They're gonna move in the open. They're falling right into the trap."

"But they surely have to know...right?" Lily whispered, eyeing the sizable book. Even though it looked big, would her son be in all of it?

Remus shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know Lil's, I don't know."

"don't call me lils".

"_**Can't do it," said Hestia tersely. "Mad-Eye will explain."**_

**The Dursleys who had listened to all of this with looks of utter incomprehension on their faces, jumped as a loud voice screeched, "Hurry up!" Harry looked all around the room before realizing that the voice had issued from Dedalus' pocket watch.**

"**Quite right, we're operating to a very tight schedule," said Dedalus, nodding at his watch and tucking it back into his waistcoat. "We are attempting to time your departure from this house with your family's Disapparition, Harry; thus, the charm breaks at the moment you all head for safety."**

**He turned to the Dursleys. "Well, are we all packed and ready to go?"**

**None of them answered him. Uncle Vernon was still staring, appalled, at the bulge in Dedalus' waistcoat pocket.**

The three boys began to snigger. Lily smirked, trying to hide a small, faint smile. "Honestly boy's..." She said, slight humor in her voice.

"**Perhaps we should wait outside in the hall, Dedalus," murmured Hestia. She clearly felt that it would be tactless for them to remain in the room while Harry and the Dursleys exchanged loving, possibly tearful farewells.**

Remus snorted.

"**There's no need," Harry muttered, but Uncle Vernon made any further explanation unnecessary but saying loudly,**

"**Well, this is good-bye, then, boy."**

**He swung his right arm upward to shake Harry's hand, but at the last moment seemed unable to face it, and merely closed his fist and began swinging it backward and forward like a metronome.**

Lily rolled her eyes, "You probably looked even stupider."

"**Ready, Diddy?" asked Aunt Petunia, fussily checking the clasp of her handbag so as to avoid looking at Harry altogether.**

**Dudley did not answer, but stood there with his mouth slightly ajar, reminding Harry a little of the giant, Grawp.**

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows together. "Who's Grawp."

The three others huffed and in chorus yelled, "WE DON'T KNOW SIRIUS!"

He sniffed and put his nose in the air. "Fine, be that way."

Remus, amused, crossed his arms. "Fine, we will."

Sirius pouted and they blew him off entirely.

"**Come along, then," said Uncle Vernon.**

**He had already reached the living room door when Dudley mumbled, "I don't understand."**

"**What don't you understand, popkin?" asked Aunt Petunia, looking up at her son.**

**Dudley raised a large, hamlike hand to point at Harry.**

"You know, Diddykins, it's not polite to point." Lily said, her eye's darkening with anger.

"**Why isn't he coming with us?"**

"Because, he doesn't like you." Sirius said, nodding his head.

The group groaned and fell back against their seats.

"WHAT!!" Sirius yelled, waving his hands up and down.

Remus just shook his head. "Padfoot, just read."

"Bu-"

"READ!"

Sirius huffed and read on.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia froze where they stood, staring at Dudley as though he had just expressed a desire to become a ballerina.**

"**What?" said Uncle Vernon loudly.**

"**Why isn't he coming too?" asked Dudley.**

"**Well, he –he doesn't want to," said Uncle Vernon, turning to glare at Harry and adding, "You don't want to, do you?"**

"**Not in the slightest," said Harry.**

"That a boy!" James said, smiling in pride

"**There you are," Uncle Vernon told Dudley. "Now come on, we're off."**

**He marched out of the room. They heard the front door open, but Dudley did not move and after a few faltering steps Aunt Petunia stopped too. **

"**What now?" barked Uncle Vernon, reappearing in the doorway. **

**It seemed that Dudley was struggling with concepts too difficult to put into words. After several moments of apparently painful internal struggle-**

Remus smirked. "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

The group snorted.

Sirius chuckled a bit before adding, "That rhymed." Before bursting into hysterics.

When his friends didn't join in he stopped and pouted.

"Fine..."

**-He said, "But where's he going to go?"**

**Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at each other. It was clear that Dudley was frightening them. **

**Hestia Jones broke the silence.**

"**But…surely you know where your nephew is going?" she asked, looking bewildered. **

"**Certainly we know," said Vernon Dursley "He's off with some of your lot, -**

"Hestia won't be thrilled to hear that one." Lily muttered.

"Nope." James chimed.

**-Isn't he? Right, Dudley, let's get in the car, you heard the man, we're in a hurry."**

**Again, Vernon Dursley marched as far as the front door, but Dudley did not follow.**

"**Off with some of our lot?"**

"Told yah."

**Hestia looked outraged. Harry had met this attitude before: Witches and Wizards seemed stunned that his closest living relatives took so little interest in the famous Harry Potter.**

"_FAMOUS!"_ The group yelled a little louder than intended. They heard Harry whimper from the loud noise.

"What do you mean famous!" Lily muttered, trying to not upset Harry.

Remus shrugged. "Sirius? Read."

"Ey ey captain!"

"**It's fine," Harry assured her. "It doesn't matter, honestly."**

"**Doesn't matter?" repeated Hestia, her voice rising ominously. "Don't these people realize what you've been through? What danger you are in? The unique position you hold in the hearts of the anti-Voldemort movement?"**

"POSITION! What do you mean POSITION! My baby has NOTHING to do with him!" Lily screamed, flailing her arms about.

"Lily, shh, your gonna upset the first years." James said, trying to comfort her.

"Bu-"

"SHH!"

"**Er –no, they don't," said Harry. "They think I'm a waste of space, actually, but I'm used to-"**

"**I don't think you're a waste of space."**

**If Harry had not seen Dudley's lips move, he might not have believed it. **

The four gapped.

**As it was, he stared at Dudley for several seconds before accepting that it must have been his cousin who had spoken; for one thing, Dudley had turned red. Harry was embarrassed and astonished himself.**

"**Well…err…thanks, Dudley."**

**Again, Dudley appeared to grapple wit thoughts to unwieldy for expression before mumbling, "You saved my life."**

"**Not really," said Harry. "It was your soul the dementor would have taken…"**

**He looked curiously at his cousin. They had had virtually no contact during this summer or last, as Harry had come back to Privet Drive so briefly and kept to his room so much. It now dawned on Harry, however, that the cup of cold tea on which he had trodden that morning might not have been a booby trap at all.**

**Although rather touched, he was nevertheless quite relieved that Dudley appeared to have exhausted his ability to express his feelings. After opening his mouth once or twice more, Dudley subsided into scarlet-faced silence.**

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears. Hestia Jones gave her an approving look that changed to outrage as Aunt Petunia ran forward and embraced Dudley rather than Harry.**

Lily growled in annoyance. "Honestly Petunia get a grip!"

"**S-so sweet, Dudders…" she sobbed into his massive chest. "S-such a lovely b-boy…s-saying thank you…"**

"**But he hasn't said thank you at all!" said Hestia indignantly. "He only said he didn't think Harry was a waste of space!"**

"**Yeah, but coming from Dudley that's like 'I love you,'" said Harry, torn between annoyance and a desire to laugh as Aunt Petunia continued to clutch at Dudley as if he had just saved Harry from a burning building.**

James rolled his eyes. "Yah, and Harry did something better, Saved your kid from being mentally deranged!"

"**Are we going or not?" roared Uncle Vernon, reappearing yet again at thee living room door. "I thought we were on a tight schedule!"**

"**Yes –yes, we are," said Dedalus Diggle, who had been watching these exchanges with an air of bemusement and now seemed to pull himself together. "We really must be off. Harry-"**

**He tripped forward and wrung Harry's hand with both of his own.**

"–**Good luck. I hope we meet again. The hopes of the Wizarding World rest upon your shoulders."**

"WELL IT SHOULDN'T!" Lily screamed before James made another 'shh' noise.

"**Oh," said Harry, "right. Thanks."**

"**Farewell, Harry," said Hestia, also clasping his hand. "Our thoughts go with you."**

"**I hope everything's okay," said Harry with a glance toward Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

"**Oh I'm sure we shall end up the best of chums," said Diggle brightly, waving his hat as he left the room. Hestia followed him.**

"And that is something I doubt." Remus nodded, ignoring the chuckle to his right. "Just read Sirius."

**Dudley gently released himself from his mother's clutches and walked toward Harry, who had to repress the urge to threaten him with magic. Then Dudley held out his large, pink hand.**

"**Blimey, Dudley," said Harry over Aunt Petunia's renewed sobs, "did the dementors blow a different personality into you?"**

"**Dunno," muttered Dudley. "See you Harry."**

"**Yeah…" said Harry, taking Dudley's hand and shaking it. "Maybe. Take care, Big D."**

**Dudley nearly smiled, then lumbered from the room. Harry heard his heavy footfalls on the graveled drive, and then a car door slammed.**

**Aunt Petunia, whose face had been buried in her handkerchief, looked around at the sound. She did not seem to have expected to find herself alone with Harry. Hastily stowing her wet handkerchief into her pocket, she said, "Well –good-bye," and marched toward the door without looking at him.**

"Real dramatic Petunia." Lily said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Her sister, always a drama queen, should be expected to put on a whole show, but instead, walked away.

"**Good-bye," said Harry.**

**She stopped and looked back. For a moment Harry had the strangest feeling that she wanted to say something to him: She gave him an odd, tremulous look and seemed to teeter on the edge of speech, but then, with a little jerk of her head, she bustled out of the room and after her husband and son.**

Sirius half closed the book. "That's it."

"That's it?" They chorused.

"Yah, That's it."

James lunged un-expectantly at the book. Grabbing it from Sirius grasp he smiled happily like a child. "MY TURN!" He yelled, looking down at the book.

"nuh-uh time for bed its one am we'll start again in the morning".

I know it must be odd that I changed Marcia to rose but I figured it would be better if all of the girls names were flowers so like it hate it tell me please


	4. Chapter 4 Harry watch out

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter all I own is Marcia Evans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter yadda yadda yadda**

**Chapter Four Harry watch out**

The next morning they all met in the great hall and made plans to head to the room lily found the day before. when they got to the seventh floor there was nothing there the boys looked at lily in a silent question "the way to get in is to think of a room that you want and walk by three times" when she did that a door appeared and when they went in they found a place that looked a lot like the gryffindor common room except their were two armchairs a couch for two a big blazing fire and a menu so you could order what you wanted and a house elf would get it for you after they had ordered four hot chocolates eggnog and a big platter of cookies remus and Sirius took the arm chairs while lily and james snuggled up on the couch.

"So, we were starting the forth chapter, right?" James said as he flipped through a few pages, searching for the correct spot.

Remus nodded. "Yup."

"AHA! I found it!" He said, placing the book in his lap and clearing his throat rather importantly.

**The Seven Potters**

Lily groaned audibly. "There's MORE of you?"

He made a face but didn't retort.

**Harry ran back upstairs to his bedroom, arriving at the window just in time to see the Dursleys' car swinging out of the drive and off up the road. Dedalus' top hat was visible between Aunt Petunia and Dudley in the backseat. The car turned right at the end of Privet Drive, its windows burned scarlet for a moment in the now setting sun, and then it was gone. **

"Yes! They left! Now go trash the house like a good little boy and get payback!" Sirius cheered, as though the book would obey his command. Lily smirked. "Unlike his father, my son HAS manners."

James sent her a rather nasty glare and continued.

Remus only sniggered.

**Harry picked up Hedwig's cage, his Firebolt, -**

"Firebolt?" Remus questioned, looking thoughtful.

Sirius shrugged. "Must be a new broom."

"Really! I bet it's amazing!" James said bouncing on the seat like a 5 year old excited about getting a new toy.

"James be quiet and read." Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

He muttered and than continued.

**-And his rucksack, gave his unnaturally tidy bedroom one last sweeping look and then made his ungainly way back downstairs to the hall, where he deposited cage, broomstick, and bag near the foot of the stairs. The light was fading rapidly, the hall full of shadows in the evening light. It felt most strange to stand here in the silence and know that he was about to leave the house for the last time. **

"And you care about it because...?" Sirius trailed off looking expectantly at the book.

**Long ago, when he had been left alone while the Dursleys went out to enjoy themselves, the hours of solitude had been a rare treat. Pausing only to sneak something tasty from the fridge, he had rushed upstairs to play on Dudley's computer, or put on the television and flicked through the channels to his heart's content. It gave him an odd, empty feeling remembering those times; it was like remembering a younger brother whom he had lost.**

"He's going to miss being with the Dursleys because? I think he lost a little to much blood with that cut." Remus commented, looking at Lily like he expected her to do something about it.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Geez Remus I'm dead, what do you want me to do." She said this before she could think and put on a sour face. "James. Read."

"**Don't you want to take a last look at the place?" he asked Hedwig, who was still sulking with her head under her wing. "We'll never be here again. Don't you want to remember all the good times? I mean, look at this doormat. What memories… Dudley sobbed on it after I saved him from the dementors… Turns out he was grateful after all, can you believe it? And last summer, Dumbledore walked through that front door…" Harry lost the thread of his thoughts for a moment and Hedwig did nothing**__**to help him retrieve it, but continued to sit with her head under her wing. Harry turned his back on the front door. **

"Him and Dumbledore were really close, it seems Harry really is upset by this." Remus sulked. It had felt odd talking to the old man earlier, knowing something of his fate.

**And under here, Hedwig-" Harry pulled open a door under the stairs "-is where I used to sleep! You never knew me then– Blimey, it's small, I'd forgotten…"-**

Lily put on a deadly smirk, "You mean to tell me my baby slept under a stair case!"

"Lily, breathe." Remus said slowly.

She rolled her eyes but did in fact, calm down.

**Harry looked around at the stacked shoes and umbrellas remembering how he used to wake every morning looking up at the underside of the staircase, which was more often than not adorned with a spider or two. **

**Those had been the days before he had known anything about his true identity; before he had found out how his parents had died or why such strange things often happened around him. But Harry could still remember the dreams that had dogged him, even in those days: confused dreams involving flashes of green light-**

Lily paled slightly. "He remembers?"

James gulped and looked at his friends. They looked away.

**And once – Uncle Vernon had nearly crashed the car when Harry had recounted it –a flying motorbike…-**

"That's-So-COOL!" Sirius yelled, flailing his arms around. "I'm getting one. That's that." He decided randomly while crossing his arms.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you will Sirius, in fact, I'm almost positive." Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I will, you'll see."

"Bet you 5 galleons you won't." James smirked, taking five said coins out of his pocket. Sirius laughed. "James do you know what you're getting into?"

James nodded, placing them coins in the middle of the table, and then motioning for Sirius to follow. "James mate, you have officially lost 5 galleons." He laughed, placing his 'entry fee' next to James'.

James smiled, leaning back. "We'll see."

**There was a sudden, deafening roar from somewhere nearby. Harry straightened up with a jerk and smacked the top of his head on the low doorframe. Pausing only to employ a few of Uncle Vernon's choicest swear words, he staggered back into the kitchen, clutching his head and staring out of the window into the back garden. **

Lily looked worried. "You don't think Voldemort would try and get him now, do you?"

James shook his head, reading despite her comment.

**The darkness seemed to be rippling, the air itself quivering. Then, one by one, figures began to pop into sight as there Disillusionment Charms lifted. Dominating the scene was Hagrid, wearing a helmet and goggles and sitting astride an enormous motorbike with a black sidecar attached. **

Sirius face fell. James stuck his tongue out, reaching out to take the pile of coins. Remus, however, stopped him. "The book never said the bike was Hagrid's"

James stuck his tongue out and leaned back, staring down at the page.

**All around him other people were dismounting from brooms and, in two cases, skeletal, black winged horses. **

"Thestrals?" Remus inquired. He had never seen them himself, but he had read about them.

Lily didn't look at all pleased. "My Harry shouldn't be able to see them."

**Wrenching open the back door, Harry hurtled into their midst. There was a general cry of greeting as Hermione flung her arms around him, -**

Sirius smiled widely. "Told you Lily." He said in a singsong voice. "Our Little Harry has a _girlfriend_!"

James only grinned at Lily's I-not-amused-so-shut-your-trap-before-i-shove-this-object-up-your-ass look.

Sirius paled slightly and did as the look commanded.

**Ron clapped him on the back, and Hagrid said, "All righ', Harry? Ready fer the off?" **

"**Definitely," said Harry, beaming around at them all. "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!"**

"**Change of plan," growled Mad-Eye, who was holding two enormous bulging sacks, and whose magical eye was spinning from darkening sky to house to garden with dizzying rapidity. "Let's get undercover before we talk you through it." **

"Wait, What about an eye?" Remus said, leaning forward with a look of interest.

James repeated and they looked at each other. "Who's that?" Sirius asked, leaning back into the couch.

James shrugged. "Guess we just have to read and find out."

**Harry led them all back into the kitchen where, laughing and chattering, they settled on chairs, sat themselves upon Aunt Petunia's gleaming work surfaces, or leaned up against her spotless appliances; Ron, long and lanky; Hermione, her bushy hair tied back in a long plait; Fred and George, grinning identically; Bill, badly scarred and long- haired; Mr. Weasley, kind-faced, balding, his spectacles a little awry; Mad-Eye, battle- worn, one-legged, his bright blue magical eye whizzing in its socket;-**

"Looks like he lost a leg whoever he is, sounds like he's been through a lot." Lily said with a small frown.

"Yah." Remus said quietly.

**-Tonks,-**

"Ooh, Remmy, looks like its your _wife."_ Sirius sang, just like he had done for Harry.

Remus turned quite red. Grabbing a pillow, he chucked it. "Shut it Sirius."

**-Whose short hair was her favorite shade of bright pink; Lupin, -**

Remus smiled slightly; at least Harry still had him. And maybe Peter would be there to.

**- Grayer, more lined; Fleur, slender and beautiful, with her long silvery blonde hair; Kingsley, bald and broad-shouldered; Hagrid, with his wild hair and beard, standing hunchbacked to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling; -**

Each let out a quiet chuckle

**- And Mundungus Fletcher, small, dirty, and hangdog, with his droopy beady hound's eyes and matted hair.**

**Harry's heart seemed to expand and glow at the sight: He felt incredibly fond of all of them, even Mundungus, whom he had tried to strangle the last time they had met.**

They all laughed. They new Mundungus, and not one of them liked him very much, so to hear this from Harry's older self amused them greatly.

"**Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" he called across the room. **

"**He can get along without me for one night," said Kingsley, "You're more important." **

Lily couldn't help but smile at the statement.

"**Harry, guess what?" said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine, and she wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glistened there. **

"**You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin. **

Sirius opened him mouth to speak, but before he got past his first word, Remus had dug his wand from his pocket, and silenced him.

Sirius mouthed furious words, his mouth moving at rapid pace, yet not a sound was emitted.

Remus leaned back. "Ah, isn't the quiet just grand. Sirius, I'm so glad you forgot your wand in the dorm."

Sirius glared and sat back, his mouth firmly shut, for once.

Lily sniggered as James kept reading quietly.

"**I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet." **

"**That's brilliant, congrat-"**

"**All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later," roared Moody over the hubbub, and silence fell in the kitchen. Moody dropped his sacks at his feet and turned to Harry. **

Sirius raised his hand, waving it around, but the group ignored him. He (silently) huffed.

"When did Moody get there?" James asked, confused.

Remus pondered. "I think he's that Mad-Eye, because didn't the book say that he had the sacks before he went in the house? Well the book just said that he dropped them, so I think that Alastor is Mad-Eye."

James shook his head, "Poor man."

"**As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely." **

Lily's face fell slightly.

"**Second problem: You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."**

"**I don't-"**

"**The Trace, the Trace!" said Mad-Eye impatiently. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeen, the way the Ministry finds out about underage magic! If you, or anyone around you, casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know about it, and so will the Death Eaters. We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen you'll lose all the protection your mother gave you. In short, Pius Thicknesse thinks he's got you cornered good and proper." **

James snorted. "Yah, so do I basically."

Lily shook her head in disappointment. How could happen to her son?

**Harry could not help but agree with the unknown Thicknesse. **

"**So what are we going to do?" **

"**We're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, Thestrals, and Hagrid's motorbike." **

"AHA!" James yelled, springing from the couch, holding the book in the air. Sirius, still unable to talk, looked like he was about to cry as James started dancing around the room, yelling about how he won the bet.

Lily smirked. "James, sit down this instant or Sirius automatically wins."

James stopped immediately stopped his 'victory dance' and scooped up his winnings, pocketing them.

Lily smiled slightly at Remus. "Remus, please undo the charm on Sirius."

"Bu-!"

"Please?" It was said rather forcefully and Remus was not in the mood to battle with the red head. Muttering the counter curse, he sat back regretfully as Sirius gained the ability to once more talk.

"Why thank you Lily I-"

"That doesn't mean you're aloud to talk anymore."

"Hmph."

**Harry could see flaws in this plan; however, he held his tongue to give Mad-Eye the chance to address them.**

"That a good boy." James said with a rather fond tone.

"**Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions: when you come of age, or" –Moody gestured around the pristine kitchen– "you no longer call this place home. You and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?" **

**Harry nodded. **

"**So this time, when you leave, there'll be no going back, and the charm will break the moment you get outside its range. We're choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for You-Know-Who to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen.**

"**The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry: They think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. -**

Lily groaned. "But they know all about the plan." She whined. She really didn't like the book all that much.

**-However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case. -**

"Or a whole Army." Lily sneered.

**- So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kingsley's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's – you get the idea." **

"**Yeah," said Harry, not entirely truthfully, because he could still spot a gaping hole in the plan. **

James nodded. "Me to. Won't they automatically know?"

Remus nodded. "Let's just hope they know what they're doing."

"**You'll be going to Tonks' parents. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house you'll be able to use a Portkey to the Burrow. Any questions?"**

"**Er – yes," said Harry. "Maybe they won't know which of the twelve secure houses I'm heading for at first, but won't it be sort of obvious once" – he performed a quick headcount – "fourteen of us fly off toward Tonks' parents?" **

"**Ah," said Moody, "I forgot to mention the key point. Fourteen of us won't be flying to Tonks' parents. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house." **

James shook his head. "It's a good plan, But it's not safe, defiantly not safe. Voldemort wants Harry dead, and this plan is risking all these lives." James sighed, Regardless, It was the only plan they had.

**From inside his cloak Moody now withdrew a flask of what looked like mud. **

**There was no need for him to say another word; Harry understood the rest of the plan immediately.**

"**No!" he said loudly, his voice ringing through the kitchen. "No way!" **

"Harry obviously doesn't like the idea either." Sirius pointed out.

"**I told them you'd take it like this," said Hermione with a hint of complacency. **

"**If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives–!" **

"—**because it's the first time for all of us," said Ron. **

Lily narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Remus shrugged. "Looks like they've all been in a speck of trouble or two."

"**This is different, pretending to be me-"**

Remus sighed. "He is right, I don't like the idea either. It's not right. It's to risky."

"**Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," said Fred earnestly. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever." **

They all laughed, besides the discomforting situation.

**Harry did not smile.**

"**You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair." **

"**Well, that's the plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate." **

"**Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," said Fred. **

They sniggered slightly at Fred and george's joke.

"**Funny," said Harry, "really amusing." **

Sirius shrugged. "I thought it was."

"**If it has to come to force, then it will," growled Moody, his magical eye now quivering a little in its socket as he glared at Harry. "Everyone here's overage, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk." **

**Mundungus shrugged and grimaced; the magical eye swerved sideways to glare at him out of the side of Moody's head. **

"That eye seriously is creeping me out." Sirius said loudly.

"Agreed." The other three chorused.

"**Let's have no more arguments. Times wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."**

"**But this is mad, there's no need–"**

"**No need!" snarled Moody. "With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? Potter, if we're lucky he'll have swallowed the fake bait and he'll be planning to ambush you on the thirtieth, but he'd be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keeping an eye out, it's what I'd do. They might not be able to get at you or this house while your mother's charm holds, but it's about to break and they know the rough position of the place. Our only chance is to use decoys. Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into seven." **

**Harry caught Hermione's eye and looked away at once.**

Lily furrowed her eyebrows, but remained silent.

"**So, Potter –some of your hair, if you please." **

**Harry glanced at Ron, who grimaced at him in a just-do-it sort of way. **

"**Now!" barked Moody. **

**With all of their eyes upon him, Harry reached up to the top of his head, grabbed a hank of hair, and pulled. **

"**Good," said Moody, limping forward as he pulled the stopper out of the flask of potion. "Straight in here, if you please." **

**Harry dropped the hair into the mud-like liquid. The moment it made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.**

"**Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," said Hermione,-**

**- Before catching sight of Ron's raised eyebrows, blushing slightly, and saying, "Oh, you know what I mean– Goyle's potion tasted like bogies." **

"**Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," said Moody. **

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fleur lined up in front of Aunt Petunia's gleaming sink. **

"**We're one short," said Lupin. **

"**Here," said Hagrid gruffly, and he lifted Mundungus by the scruff of the neck and dropped him down beside Fleur, who wrinkled her nose pointedly and moved along to stand between Fred and George instead.**

Lily raised her eyebrow for what had to be the millionth time that day. "Bitch."

"**I've toldjer, I'd sooner be a protector," said Mundungus. **

"**Shut it," growled Moody. "As I've already told you, you spineless worm,-**

"Shut Down."

**- Any Death Eaters we run into will be aiming to capture Potter, not kill him. Dumbledore always said You-Know-Who would want to finish Potter in person. It'll be the protectors who have got the most to worry about, the Death Eaters'll want to kill them." **

"Good point." James said. "But what happens if he is captured and the Polyjuice potion wears off or doesn't wear off in time?"

Sirius pretended to ponder this. "Well, basically they're dead either way."

**Mundungus did not look particularly reassured, but Moody was already pulling half a dozen eggcup-sized glasses from inside his cloak, which he handed out, before pouring a little Polyjuice Potion into each one. **

"**Altogether, then…"**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus drank. All of them gasped and grimaced as the potion hit their throats; at once, their features began to bubble and distort like hot wax. Hermione and Mundungus were shooting upward; Ron, Fred, and George were shrinking; their hair was darkening, Hermione's and Fleur's appearing to shoot backward into their skulls. Moody, quite unconcerned, was now loosening the ties of the large sacks he had brought with him. When he straightened up again, there were six Harry Potters gasping and panting in front of him. **

James shuttered. "I hate Polyjuice Potion."

"And when have you actually ever drank it?" Lily said, clenching her jaw firmly.

James paled. He had thought he'd escaped it earlier.

"um uh err" he suddenly decided to keep reading.

**Fred and George turned to each other and said together, "Wow – we're identical!" **

"I take it they're twins." Remus smiled slightly.

Lily nodded, her jaw still clenched.

"**I dunno, though, I think I'm still better-looking," said Fred, examining his reflection in the kettle.**

"**Bah," said Fleur, checking herself in the microwave door, "Bill, don't look at me –I'm 'ideous." **

Lily scoffed. "Told you she's a bitch."

"**Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," said Moody, indicating the first sack, "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, there are six pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack." **

**The real Harry thought that this might just be the most bizarre thing he had ever seen, and he had seen some extremely odd things. **

**He watched as his six doppelgangers rummaged in the sacks, pulling out sets of clothes, putting on glasses, stuffing their own things away. He felt like asking them to show a little more respect for privacy as they all began stripping off with impunity, clearly more at ease with displaying his body than they would have been with their own.**

"No one is really comfortable with that." Remus agreed, grimacing.

"**I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo," said Ron, looking down at his bare chest. **

"Ooh, who's Ginny?" Sirius sang loudly for the 20th time that evening. "Another girlfriend?"

"Shut it Padfoot." James snapped. He really wasn't in the mood. His future wife was going to kill him. That did not put him in a good mood.

"**Harry, your eyesight really is awful," said Hermione, as she put on glasses. **

**Once dressed, the fake Harry's took rucksacks and owl cages, each containing a stuffed snowy owl, from the second sack. **

"**Good," said Moody, as at last seven dressed, bespectacled, and luggage-laden Harry's faced him. "The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus will be traveling with me, by broom–"**

"**Why'm I with you?" grunted the Harry nearest the back door. **

"**Because you're the one that needs watching," growled Moody, and sure enough, his magical eye did not waver from Mundungus as he continued,**

"**Arthur and Fred –"**

"**I'm George," said the twin at whom Moody was pointing. "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?" **

"**Sorry, George –"**

"**I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really–"**

"**Enough messing around!" snarled Moody. "The other one – George or Fred or whoever you are – you're with Remus. Miss Delacour–"**

"**I'm taking Fleur on a Thestral," said Bill. "She's not that fond of brooms." **

**Fleur walked over to stand beside him, giving him a soppy, slavish look that Harry hoped with all his heart would never appear on his face again. **

They shuttered. "Neither do we." James said.

"**Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by Thestral–"**

**Hermione looked reassured as she answered Kingsley's smile; Harry knew that Hermione too lacked confidence on a broomstick. **

"**Which leaves you and me, Ron!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a mug tree as she waved at him. **

The sniggered.

**Ron did not look quite as pleased as Hermione.**

"**An' you're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious.**

"**We'll be on the bike, brooms an' Thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o'room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar." **

"**That's great," said Harry, not altogether truthfully. **

Sirius shook his head. "What makes you think he'd want to be in a sidecar?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Because, Hagrid Half giant, it takes a lot more to kill a giant with spells that it would for any normal person.

James nodded in agreement. "He's Harry's best bet."

"**We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," said Moody, who seemed to guess how Harry was feeling. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, so if we do run into any Death Eaters, we're betting they'll choose one of the Potters who looks at home on a broomstick. All right then," he went on, tying up the sack with the fake Potters' clothes in it and leading the way back to the door, "I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking. Come on…"**

**Harry hurried to gather his rucksack, Firebolt, and Hedwig's cage and followed the group to the dark back garden. **

**On every side broomsticks were leaping into hands; Hermione had already been helped up onto a great black Thestral by Kingsley, Fleur onto the other by Bill. Hagrid was standing ready beside the motorbike, goggles on. **

"**Is this it? Is this-"**

James stopped reading, a sour look taking over his features.

Lily furrowed her brow. "What is it?" She said, prying the book from his fingers. He sat back with a huff, crossing his arms and looking away from the group.

It didn't take more than a second for Lily to find what exactly was wrong, and when she did, she just about fell off the couch laughing.

Handing Remus the book, signaling for him to finish the sentence, she wiped a few tears from her eyes. The irony if the whole situation made her laugh harder.

Remus' mouth twitched into a small smile before finishing the sentence James couldn't.

**-Sirius's bike?" **

Sirius jumped off the loveseat, dancing around as Lily laughed at her future husbands loss. Remus trying so hard not to follow her example.

"Pay up Jamesie-Poo, I believe _I_ just won the bet, that'll be 10 galleons please." Sirius said, holding out his hand, palm up expectantly.

Still not looking at any of them, he dug back into his pocket and pulled out the coins.

Remus, still smiling, gave the book back to a calmed down Lily. "Give this to him please."

She did as told and he grabbed it, picking up after the damned sentence.

"**The very same," said Hagrid, beaming down at Harry. "An'the last time yeh was on it, Harry, I could fit yeh in one hand!" **

**Harry could not help but feel a little humiliated as he got into the sidecar. It placed him several feet below everybody else: Ron smirked at the sight of him sitting there like a child in a bumper car. Harry stuffed his rucksack and broomstick down by his feet and rammed Hedwig's cage between his knees. He was extremely uncomfortable.**

"Oh poor Harry." Lily frowned.

"**Arthur's done a bit o'tinkerin'," said Hagrid, quite oblivious to Harry's discomfort. He settled himself astride the motorcycle, which creaked slightly and sank inches into the ground. "It's got a few tricks up its sleeves now. Tha'one was my idea." **

**He pointed a thick finger at a purple button near the speedometer. **

**"Please be careful, Hagrid." said Mr. Weasley, who was standing beside them, holding his broomstick."I'm still not sure that was advisable and it's certainly only to be used in emergencies." **

**"All right, then." said Moody. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost." **

**Everybody mounted their brooms.**

**"Hold tight now, Ron," said Tonks, and Harry saw Ron throw a furtive, guilty look at Lupin before placing his hands on each side of her waist. **

**Hagrid kicked the motorbike into life: It roared like a dragon, and the sidecar began to vibrate. **

"**Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One … two... THREE."**

**Lily began to bite her nails from nerves, which she used to do before exams. She was surprised they hadn't begun to bleed yet.**

**There was a great roar from the motorbike, and Harry felt the sidecar give a nasty lurch. He was rising through the air fast, his eyes watering slightly, hair whipped back off his face. **

**Around him brooms were soaring upward too; the long black tail of a Thestral flicked past. His legs, jammed into the sidecar by Hedwig's cage and his rucksack, were already sore and starting to go numb. So great was his discomfort that he almost forgot to take a last glimpse of number four Privet Drive. By the time he looked over the edge of the sidecar he could no longer tell which one it was. **

**And then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were surrounded.**

"WHAT!" All of them yelled.

"They knew the plan, but that's just ridiculous." Remus groaned.

**At least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle in the middle of which the Order members had risen, oblivious.**

Sirius had his head in his hands. "Great, just bloody great. They double their amount. Isn't that just peachy."

**Screams, a blaze of green light on every side: **

**Hagrid gave a yell and the motorbike rolled over. Harry lost any sense of where they were. Streetlights above him, yells around him, he was clinging to the sidecar for dear life. Hedwig's cage, the Firebolt, and his rucksack slipped from beneath his knees– **

**"No –HEDWIG!"**

**The broomstick spun too, but he just managed to seize the strap of his rucksack and the top of the cage as the motorbike swung the right way up again. A second's relief, and then another burst of green light. The owl screeched and fell to the floor of the cage. **

Lily shook her head, still biting her nails, but a look of sympathy. "Poor creature."

**"No –NO!"**

**The motorbike zoomed forward; Harry glimpsed hooded Death Eaters scattering as Hagrid blasted through their circle. **

**"Hedwig– Hedwig–" **

**But the owl lay motionless and pathetic as a toy on the floor of her cage. **

**He could not take it in, and his terror for the others was paramount. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a mass of people moving, flares of green light, two pairs of people on brooms soaring off into the distance, but he could not tell who they were– **

**"Hagrid, we've got to go back, we've got to go back!" he yelled over the thunderous roar of the engine, pulling out his wand, ramming Hedwig's cage into the floor, refusing to believe that she was dead. **

**"Hagrid, TURN AROUND!"**

Lily lost all patience with her son. "Are you bloody freaking serious! You want to go _back_? You're under attack by 30 death eaters and you want to risk the entire plan! Merlin!"

**"My job's ter get you there safe, Harry!" bellow Hagrid, and he opened the throttle. **

**"Stop –STOP!" Harry shouted, but as he looked back again two jets of green light flew past his left ear: Four Death Eaters had broken away from the circle and were pursuing them, aiming for Hagrid's broad back. Hagrid swerved, but the Death Eaters were keeping up with the bike; more curses shot after them, and Harry had to sink low into the sidecar to avoid them. Wriggling around he cried, "Stupefy!" and a red bolt of light shot from his own wand, cleaving a gap between the four pursuing Death Eaters as they scattered to avoid it. **

**"Hold on, Harry, this'll do for 'em!" roared Hagrid, and Harry looked up just in time to see Hagrid slamming a thick finger into a green button near the fuel gauge. A wall, a solid black wall, erupted out of the exhaust pipe. **

Lily wasn't aware of her thumb beginning to slightly bleed.

**Craning his neck, Harry saw it expand into being in midair. Three of the Death Eaters swerved and avoided it, but the fourth was not so lucky; He vanished from view and then dropped like a boulder from behind it, his broomstick broken into pieces. One of his fellows slowed up to save him, but they and the airborne wall were swallowed by darkness as Hagrid leaned low over the handlebars and sped up.**

**More Killing Curses flew past Harry's head from the two remaining Death Eaters' wands; they were aiming for Hagrid. Harry responded with further Stunning Spells: Red and green collided in midair in a shower of multicolored sparks, and Harry thought wildly of fireworks, and the Muggles below who would have no idea what was happening.**

"Who gives a right damn about the muggles and what they see, you're under ATTACK!" James yelled, flailing his arms over his head.

**"Here we go again, Harry, hold on!" yelled Hagrid, and he jabbed at a second button. This time a great net burst from the bike's exhaust, but the Death Eaters were ready for it. Not only did they swerve to avoid it, but the companion who had slowed to save their unconscious friend had caught up. He bloomed suddenly out of the darkness and now three of them were pursuing the motorbike, all shooting curses after it. **

Remus made a distraught noise.

**"This'll do it, Harry, hold on tight!" yelled Hagrid, and Harry saw him slam his whole hand onto the purple button beside the speedometer. With an unmistakable bellowing roar, dragon fire burst from the exhaust, white- hot and blue, and the motorbike shot forward like a bullet with a sound of wrenching metal.**

**Harry saw the Death Eaters swerve out of sight to avoid the deadly trail of flame, and at the same time felt the sidecar sway ominously: Its metal connections to the bike had splintered with the force of acceleration. **

"Could this get any worse?" James groaned.

**"It's all righ', Harry!" bellowed Hagrid, now thrown flat onto the back by the surge of speed; nobody was steering now, and the sidecar was starting to twist violently in the bike's slipstream. **

**"I'm on it, Harry, don' worry!" Hagrid yelled, and from inside his jacket pocket he pulled his flowery pink umbrella. **

"NO!" The all shouted. James moved on to keep reading.

**"Hagrid! No! Let me!" **

**"REPARO!" **

**There was a deafening bang and the sidecar broke away from the bike completely. **

They all swore, each picking a different word to say.

**Harry sped forward, propelled by the impetus of the bike's flight, then the sidecar began to lose height– **

**In desperation Harry pointed his wand at the sidecar and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" **

**The sidecar rose like a cork, unsteerable but at least still airborne. He had but a split second's relief, however, as more curses streaked past him: The three Death Eaters were closing in. **

**"I'm comin', Harry!" Hagrid yelled from out of the darkness, but Harry could feel the sidecar beginning to sink again: Crouching as low as he could, he pointed at the middle of the oncoming figures and yelled, **

**"Impedimenta!" **

"Erg, Harry! Why did you do that? Now the sidecars going to fall!" Sirius whined.

**The jinx hit the middle Death Eater in the chest; for a moment the man was absurdly spread-eagled in midair as though he had hit an invisible barrier: One of his fellows almost collided with him– **

**Then the sidecar began to fall in earnest, and the remaining Death Eater shot a curse so close to Harry that he had to duck below the rim of the car, knocking out a tooth on the edge of his seat–.**

"Where the hell is Hagrid!" Lily all but screamed.

**"I'm comin', Harry, I'm comin'!" **

**A huge hand seized the back of Harry's robes and hoisted him out of the plummeting sidecar; Harry pulled his rucksack with him as he dragged himself onto the motorbike's seat and found himself back-to-back with Hagrid. As they soared upward, away from the two remaining Death Eaters, Harry spat blood out of his mouth, pointed his wand at the falling sidecar, and yelled, "Confringo!"**

**He knew a dreadful, gut-wrenching pang for Hedwig as it exploded; the Death Eater nearest it was blasted off his broom and fell from sight; his companion fell back and vanished. **

"I feel for the owl and all but that was a good move." Sirius said, looking up from his hands.

They all nodded numbly.

**"Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," moaned Hagrid, "I shouldn'ta tried ter repair it meself– yeh've got no room"**

**"It's not a problem, just keep flying!" Harry shouted back, as two more Death Eaters emerged out of the darkness, drawing closer. **

**As the curses came shooting across the intervening space again, Hagrid swerved and zigzagged: Harry knew that Hagrid did not dare use the dragon-fire button again, with Harry seated so insecurely. Harry sent Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell back at their pursuers, barely holding them off. He shot another blocking jinx at them: The closest Death Eater swerved to avoid it and his hood slipped, and by the red light of his next Stunning Spell, Harry saw the strangely blank face of Stanley Shunpike–Stan– **

**"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.**

"You're bloody kidding me!" Sirius said, exasperated.

Lily pursed her lips. "They try to kill him, and all he can think of it Expelliarmus?! Bloody hell."

**"That's him, it's him, it's the real one!"**

The group groaned.

"I hate this chapter." Sirius whined, rubbing his temple.

**The hooded Death Eater's shout reached Harry even above the thunder of the motorbike's engine: Next moment, both pursuers had fallen back and disappeared from view. **

**"Harry, what's happened?" bellowed Hagrid. "Where've they gone?"**

**"I don't know!" **

**But Harry was afraid: The hooded Death Eater had shouted, "It's the real one!"- How had he known? **

**He gazed around at the apparently empty darkness and felt its menace. Where were they? He clambered around on the seat to face forward and seized hold of the back of Hagrid's jacket. **

**"Hagrid, do the dragon-fire thing again, let's get out of here!" **

"James, your son need's help."

James only nodded at Sirius' words. First he gets himself discovered, now he wants to commit suicide. Lovely.

**"Hold on tight, then, Harry!" **

**There was a deafening, screeching roar again and the white-blue fire shot from the exhaust: Harry felt himself slipping backwards off what little of the seat he had. Hagrid flung backward upon him, barely maintaining his grip on the handlebars– **

**"I think we've lost 'em Harry, I think we've done it!" yelled Hagrid. **

Lily sighed. "Wouldn't that be a relief?"

The boys nodded.

**But Harry was not convinced; Fear lapped at him as he looked left and right for pursuers he was sure would come. . . . Why had they fallen back? One of them had still had a wand. . . .It's him . . . it's the real one. . . . They had said it right after he had tried to Disarm Stan ... **

**"We're nearly there, Harry, we've nearly made it!" shouted Hagrid. **

**Harry felt the bike drop a little, though the lights down on the ground still seemed remote as stars. **

**Then the scar on his forehead burned like fire: -**

"Scar?" The all questioned at the same time.

James shook his head. "Doesn't matter lets just read."

**As a Death Eater appeared on either side of the bike, two Killing Curses missed Harry by millimeters, cast from behind.**

"Damn it!" Remus swore. He was obviously stressed out by the book.

**And then Harry saw him. Voldemort was flying like smoke on the wind, without broomstick or Thestral to hold him,-**

Lily paled. "No."

Sirius, also pale, seemed to give a shaky laugh. "Voldemort can fly now? Oh great."

**- His snake-like face gleaming out of the blackness, his white fingers raising his wand again– **

**Hagrid let out a bellow of fear and steered the motorbike into a vertical dive. Clinging on for dear life, **

**Harry sent Stunning Spells flying at random into the whirling night. He saw a body fly past him and knew he had hit one of them, but then he heard a bang and saw sparks from the engine; the motorbike spiraled through the air, completely out of control–**

"Fuck!" Lily swore loudly. Everyone looked at her with their pale faces in shock.

"Don't look at me James, READ!"

He obliged.

**Green jets of light shot past them again. Harry had no idea which way was up, which down: His scar was still burning; he expected to die at any second. **

Lily was grabbed the pillow next to her, hugging it so tight you could see the stuffing falling through the stitches...

**A hooded figure on a broomstick was feet from him; he saw it raise its arm– **

**"NO!" **

**With a shout of fury Hagrid launched himself off the bike at the Death Eater; to his horror, Harry saw both Hagrid and the Death Eater, falling out of sight, their combined weight too much for the broomstick– **

Remus swore again. "Why is this book so stressful!"

**Barely gripping the plummeting bike with his knees, Harry heard Voldemort scream, "Mine!"**

**It was over: He could not see or hear where Voldemort was; he glimpsed another Death Eater swooping out of the way and heard, "Avada –"**

Lily had taken to closing her eyes and hugging the already ruined pillow harder.

**As the pain from Harry's scar forced his eyes shut, his wand acted of its own accord. -**

Lily's eyes snapped open.

**-He felt it drag his hand around like some great magnet, saw a spurt of golden fire through his half-closed eyelids, heard a crack and a scream of fury. **

Sirius smiled weakly. "Scary, but still cool."

James' mouth twitched with slight amusement.

**The remaining Death Eater yelled; Voldemort screamed, "NO!" Somehow, Harry found his nose an inch from the dragon-fire button. He punched it with his wand-free hand and the bike shot more flames into the air, hurtling straight toward the ground. **

**"Hagrid!" Harry called, holding on to the bike for dear life. "Hagrid – Accio Hagrid!" **

Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Like that's going to work!"

Lily sent him a glare. "He's only trying to do something to help Hagrid."

**The motorbike sped up, sucked towards the earth. Face level with the handlebars, Harry could see nothing but distant lights growing nearer and nearer: He was going to crash and there was nothing he could do about it. Behind him came another scream, "Your wand, Selwyn, give me your wand!" **

**He felt Voldemort before he saw him. -**

"That's creepy. Think it has something to do with that scar?" Sirius muttered.

James shrugged, still reading.

**- Looking sideways, he stared into the red eyes and was sure they would be the last thing he ever saw: Voldemort preparing to curse him once more– **

**And then Voldemort vanished. **

Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"But why...?" Remus said slowly, confused.

**Harry looked down and saw Hagrid spread-eagled on the ground below him.-**

The group immediately went into panic again. Hagrid couldn't die...right?

**-He pulled hard at the handlebars to avoid hitting him, groped for the brake, but with an earsplitting, ground trembling crash, he smashed into a muddy pond.**

James let out a shaky breath. "Well, that's the end."

They nodded. "Think Hagrid's okay?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus looked up at him with sad eyes. "We can only hope."

The group was silent for a while, taking in the battle that could have easily ended Harry's life. It really wasn't something Lily had wanted to hear about, no matter how far into the future it was.

Lily glanced up at the clock. It was nearing 12 pm. She sighed. "How about we go down to the great hall and eat. We can pick up on the story after eh? I think we should keep up appearances" She said.

The boys looked up and smiled slightly.

"Sound's good." James said, and with that, he led the way down to the kitchens.

--

How was it I don't really know what to do next so the chapter might take longer sorry.


	5. authors note important

Hey because its summer again and I'm bored out of my freaking mind I was inspired to write again its just I lost all hope in this story and I think I'm going to start it again just instead I'm going to start it out in a different way from book one on I know there are a lot of those but I've just lost all inspiration for this.

I hope the new name won't cause too much confusion I just got sick of floraisthebest

**P.S I've asked a good friend of mine to co-write a story with me the way it would be is that I would write a chapter and then she would write a chapter and we wouldn't let the other see it before we posted it because she moved to Israel last year and I'm stuck here in America while about to get my own laptop I still haven't spent much talking to her whether with email or with a phone (which the reception really sucks with because she's a little over a quarter of the world away) so please pester her about it. names Kendra1996 she's really good.**


End file.
